


Breeding Ground: Real World Version

by megamatt09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Lemon, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: A spin-off to the main Breeding Ground series featuring Harry Potter’s various sexual encounters with various actresses, athletes, models, and everyone else from our real life universe.





	1. Broken Down

_So for those who have stumbled here, this is a chapter of my real world spinoff for my Breeding Ground series featuring Harry Potter. First, as it should be obvious, the events of this story are fictional. I am not implying that any of the women featured in this story had sexual relations with a fictional character. It's for entertainment and no malice was intended. If I hit too close to home, I can assure you it's through sheer dumb luck._

_If the concept of a fictional character having sex with real women makes you uncomfortable, than feel free to leave the story immediately. I won't hold it against you, as long as you leave quietly and don't make a scene about your dislike. Don't make a spectacle out of yourself. All I ask for is for you to leave with dignity. Hard on the Internet I know but it is what it is._

_I have no idea how often this will be updated. Likely when I feel like it, likely about a rate of one of these to every two or three fictional blog exclusive chapters. Things could change._

* * *

 

**Broken Down(Emma Stone):**

The sound of a car engine failing came across the long stretch of lonely desert road. Cactuses and dirty came around from as far as the eye could see. The driver of the car could have cursed her luck when it happened. She gripped onto the wheel and guided it to a stop. The car skidded a few minutes.

"No, come on, don't die to me, not now!" she cried.

Emma Stone could have thrown her fists in the air. The car stopped and she had to get out of the car. The stunning redhead stepped into the desert. She dressed in a white tank top, a pair of tight black yoga pants, and a pair of boots to match. She slipped on a pair of designer sunglasses and moved out to the front of the vehicle. Smoke billowed out from the front of the car.

"Fuck," Emma groaned. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

She moved back to grab her bag and cell phone out of the car. Emma's eyes closed to try and calm. A sound of a rattler in the desert echoed which caused Emma to jump into the air.

"Okay, just stay calm," Emma said. "Call the tow truck, and get them out here."

Emma dialed up her cell phone. The bad luck continued when Emma realized that the signal coming out to the desert was not as strong. She heard nothing but static. It crackled in her ear. She spent good money on this cell phone. Obviously, not good enough given that it could not get a signal out in the desert.

' _Guess, I'm walking,'_ Emma thought. _'Out in the heat of the day in the middle of a desert.'_

The actress wondered if she was going to be another blurb on the news. Emma reached into her bag and took a long drink from the bottled water she held with her. She resisted the temptation to dump the water over her head.

The sounds of a rattler in the distance made Emma abandon any attempts to hesitate. The only problem was Emma did not have any idea where she was going. There were no distinctive landmarks, just deserts all the way down the road. Emma walked a little bit further down the wall and took a deep breath. She saw a scorpion nearby and her body tensed up a little bit.

' _Calm down, Emma, don't have a heart attack,'_ She thought.

The rumbling of something came up from a side road. Emma looked over towards the figure on the motorcycle. She had to admit, it was a nicely built bike and the person riding on it was nicely built as well. The figure took off the helmet to reveal an unruly mop of black hair which Emma just had to run her fingers through and also piercing green eyes. She stopped to him.

"You're lost, aren't you?" he asked.

"How could you tell?" Emma asked. "Yeah, my car broke down about a mile back, and I can't get cell phone reception out here to save my life."

"You should have bought a Red Sun," he said.

"Well, I would have if they weren't all sold out," Emma said. "And there's a back order about three months deep to get the newest model."

Emma did not know what to make with the guy.

"I'll give you a lift to the gas station so you can call someone," he offered. "Hop aboard."

The actress thought about it. She was conflicted about taking a ride with a stranger, but there was not that many options.

' _On the one hand, he could be a serial killer,'_ Emma thought. _'Of course, he would kill me anyway if say no if he was. But, I'm getting nowhere fast, and he has a sweet ride. And he is cute.'_

Emma grew red and it was not because of the desert. She smiled and climbed on the back of the motorcycle. She held her arms around the young man who passed an extra helmet on her. She put it on, because what kind of example would Emma be if she did not wear a helmet when riding on the back of a motorcycle?

The starlet's hands tightened around her mysterious savior's waste. He appeared out of nowhere and offered her a ride.

A rattle made Emma tense up on the bike. Her hands shifted against the handsome young man's chest when hearing the rattler come up.

"Leave us, she's with me," he hissed.

All Emma heard was him hissing at the snake and the snake disappearing. She did not know what the hell he said, but the snake disappeared back into the desert. I

"I told him to fuck off more or less."

Emma responded with a mocking swoon. "Oh, my hero!"

She did not mean for that to sound so sarcastic. He would have had every right to toss the hot actress from the bike. Instead, he made sure she held a tight grip before blasting off into the desert.

The feeling of the motorcycle rumbling between her thighs put certain thoughts of something else between her thighs in Emma's mind.

' _The desert heat's starting to get to me,'_ Emma thought to herself. _'I'm not…I don't….'_

Her nipples hardened and it was tempting not to feel up on his body. Emma only made the contact necessarily to hang onto the bike. The turned a hard corner. Emma's heart almost stopped. They moved through the ragged desert road and it was becoming less desert the more they appeared.

"Still with me?" he asked.

"I haven't lost my lunch all over your shoulder," Emma said. "That's a good sign, right?"

They turned around the corner with them stopping in front of a gas station which had a towing service off to the side. He stepped inside and stepped into the front of the mechanic.

"Hey, Gus!" the gentlemen called. "This lovely lady had her car breakdown on the road about three miles back, right at the edge of Rattler's point."

The mechanic gave Emma a sympathetic look. "You should be damn lucky that he was there, young lady. Rattler's point is nowhere for anyone, especially at night….I'll call in the boys and we'll bring your car back to the garage."

Gus turned towards Emma's savior.

"You two can wait in my office," Gus informed both of them. "We'll be with you when we've found out the damage, Doctor Potter."

Emma's jaw hung open when she heard the name "Potter". Her eyes shifted and narrowed. The savior offered a hand and Emma took it when the two of them walked into the office.

"Potter, huh?" Emma asked. "You're him aren't you? You're Harry Fucking Potter!"

Harry chuckled at Emma's tone and lifted his hands up in surrender. He sat down on the couch in the office. The air conditioner refreshed them. Emma walked over towards him and climbed on the couch beside him. She stretched out on the couch.

"My name's Emma by the way, Emma Stone," she said.

"No way," Harry said with a smirk. "You're her aren't you? You're Emma Fucking Stone!"

Emma threw her head back and laughed. She held onto the side of the table by the couch. "Okay, okay, fair enough. I totally deserved that. Still, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The two of them shook hands. Emma leaned back and waited in the office for anything. She winced when moving against the ground. Walking in the desert in these boots caused Emma to really regret her fashion choices.

"You don't mind helping me get out of these boots, don't you?" Emma asked.

"Of course," Harry said. "Anything for a lovely lady."

Emma smiled when Harry undid her boots. She could feel some relief slowly coming in. Her boots slid off onto the ground.

A small smile pressed over Harry's face when slipped off Emma's boots and also pulled off her socks to give her feet some circulation. Harry observed her feet and allowed them to fall on his lap. She had the cutest toes, the highest arches, and the softest looking feet, even though they looked a little bit sore.

Women had a sixth sense when men looked at their bodies. Emma noticed Harry pay attention to her feet, and she decided to have some fun with it.

"Do you think you could be a dear and give me a foot massage?" Emma asked. "That is, if you don't think it's weird?"

Emma lifted her foot in Harry's face. Those cute little toes wiggled and almost taunted Harry. Harry grabbed her foot and rubbed on it.

"Not at all."

A tingle came down Emma's body with Harry shifting his fingers down her feet and rubbing on it. He was no stranger to giving women foot massages. Harry touched the soles of her foot and Emma shuddered when feeling the touch going over her foot. Each touch made Emma tingle and it spread up to her legs.

Harry switched from her left foot and then her right foot. He wanted to kiss the bottoms of her feet and suck on Emma's delightful toes.

"You poor thing, you have a bruise on your foot," Harry told her.

"Oh, I didn't notice," Emma said. "Make you should kiss it and make it feel better?"

Harry lifted the foot up and kissed the bottom of it. He kissed her all around the foot and made Emma let out a gasp of delight. She cooed even more when Harry moved to the top of her foot and started to kiss it. Each kiss to Emma's foot made her light up with pleasure.

"Oh, these pants are getting hot," Emma said a few seconds later. "You don't mind if I take them off, do you?"

"Go for it."

Challenge given and challenge accepted. Emma bent over and slowly removed the tight pants. Harry watched as her nice round ass exposed in a pair of lacy black panties. He could not keep his eyes off of her ass and legs when they had been exposed. Emma gazed between her thighs and saw Harry's eyes glued on her ass.

Emma sat down on the couch next to him a few seconds later.

"There's a bottle of lotion in my bag," Emma said. "You're going to need it in a minute, I think."

She paused just long enough and grinned. She reached over to grab her bag, brushing her hand against Harry's crotch through his pants. Emma grabbed the bottle of lotion and moved into position. She motioned for Harry's hand to come out. Harry took the lotion in his hand.

"You know, for my legs," Emma said. "They're dry."

"That won't be a good thing," Harry said. "Let me help you."

The lotion spilled on Harry's hands. He moved over and rubbed the legs of the gorgeous actress. Emma's eyes closed when his fingers danced over her legs. She tried to psyche him out, but instead, Harry was working over her legs. He was calm, other than the raging boner in his pants which Emma's attention drifted more and more to.

Harry touched her legs and caused her eyes to cloud over. He moved up Emma's leg and went closer to her thighs. Harry's fingers touched Emma through her panties for a brief second.

"Touch me there again," Emma said. "Please."

Two fingers brushed over Emma's heated pussy. Harry ran his fingers over her body and slowly eased her panties down to reveal more of her. The smoldering heat increased the closer Harry edged to her. He was closer and closer and then a finger popped inside of her.

Emma felt fire and then it was pulled back from her. Her panties slid over to reveal her pussy which was damp and ready to go for this handsome young man. Harry touched her between the thighs and made Emma rise up with a loud pant of pleasure. Harry ground his fingers against Emma's warm pussy and made her shift up and down on the bed with a series of pushes.

"You're going to have to do something for me first."

Emma leaned over and finally kissed him on the lips. The shameless exploration of Harry's body with her hands and mouth with the tongue had just begun. She was bare from the waist down with her legs lathered in lotion. Harry touched her and squeezed her ass which only prompted Emma to deepen the kiss.

The two parted ways with each other. Emma helped Harry escape from the confines of his pants. The sight of his cock protruding out from underneath his boxer shorts made her thighs clench together.

Emma Stone compared herself to a giddy little girl on Christmas morning ready to open her present. Harry's massive cock came out into the air. Emma touched his touch with her hand. It twitched in her hand. Each inch of it needed to be touched and explored by Emma.

"I'm going to need your mouth," Harry said to her.

Her lips moistened and were ready to take this prize cock inside of her. Emma leaned down and tasted the head with a slight swirl of the tongue. The taste made her move even more. The rumors about the number of girls connected to Harry Potter drifted in her head.

' _No, can't imagine why anyone would want to sleep with him.'_

Emma kissed the tip of his head. Harry guided the head of his famous lover, who was ready to push deep his cock deep inside of her mouth.

"I hope this fits," Emma said.

"You should try," Harry said.

Emma opened her mouth wide and the first few inches of cock slid into her mouth. She rubbed on his shaft when pushing the head inside. So, far, so good, Emma guided herself down his tool. Harry lifted his hands and touched the back of Emma's head to guide his engorged cock into her wet mouth.

The sensual redhead took a full gulp of Harry's cock. She pressed down onto his pelvis bone. Harry watched her red hair form a very sexy frame around her face when rising and then falling up. Harry held onto Emma's head and then slipped more of his cock inside of her mouth. She released his cock with a nice solid pop, with her lips loosening the seal around him.

Emma gained momentum and also was bolder. She gripped firmly on Harry's balls. They weighed heavily on her hand which showed how excited he was. Emma's excitement grew when she looked up. She sucked the cock. Harry looked down in the eyes and almost smiled.

The look of Emma Stone's green eyes dancing with intensity as she gave him a highly motivated blowjob made Harry grunt and push inside of her mouth.

"Be careful, unless you want my cum in your mouth," Harry said.

Emma rubbed her nipple through her top. She soaked with sweat when deep-throating the wizard's mighty rod. Every inch of her hands brushed over a small part of Harry's cock. She came down onto him and gagged on his cock when it pushed into her throat.

"Fucking hell, Emma," Harry groaned.

His balls gave way to her tender passions and Harry rammed his cock into her throat. Emma took in a huge load of cum. She sucked Harry dry with her lips encasing him. Every single inch of her rosy red lips encased Harry's cock.

Harry jutted on and off of the bed. His balls settled to a rest. He pulled away from Emma and made her step back from him with a smile on his face.

"Not bad," Emma said. She made a production of swallowing his seed.

"You missed a spot," Harry said.

Emma swirled her finger lightly against her face to get the excess seed off of it. She popped her finger inside and sucked on it.

"Yummy," Emma said with a purr. "That made me so fucking horny."

Emma bent down over the table and exposed her pussy and ass for Harry. She put a gaze over her shoulders. Harry watched the amazing round rear of Emma Stone. He could watch it all day, but why watch what you could touch? Harry grabbed onto her meaty cheeks and gave it a squeeze.

She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan the more Harry tempted her tight ass. Harry moved in and licked her pussy while fingering her ass at the same time.

"Dirty boy!" Emma giggled. "Oh, most men would give their right nuts for where they are right now!"

Harry swirled his finger against Emma's puckered hole and made her lose it completely. The taste of her juices only encouraged Harry to go even further.

Emma Stone clutched the side of the table until her knuckles grew white. Harry squeezed her ass and fingered it while eating her out.

"Make me cum!" Emma said in a slightly bossy tone.

Harry clenched and spanked her for being a bossy little bitch. And Emma loved every minute of it. Harry spanked her tight ass a couple more times. He made her body size up with constant pleasure. Harry deepened his knuckles inside of Emma's wet pussy and then pulled out of her with a breath coming through her.

She came just like she wanted. Harry spanked and munched on her pussy. Emma kept shaking underneath Harry when clenching and letting go of Emma's firm booty. He pulled away from her.

"Come over here," Harry said.

Emma moved over and straddled Harry's legs. The actress smiled and drew a loving gaze on Harry's face. Her moved her tank top and revealed her perky B-Cup breasts. Emma gave a yelp of pleasure as Harry cupped her creamy breasts in his hand.

"You want to go all the way?" Harry asked her.

"YES!" Emma yelled.

She dragged her pussy lips over Harry's engorged cock and then turned around. She made sure her ass stuck out in Harry's face. Emma planted down and guided Harry inside of her.

The sight of Emma Stone riding him reverse-cowgirl style while biting down on her lip in the office was something more than Harry ever thought he would see in her life. He watched her face through the mirror and paid close enough attention to how much she enjoyed this.

Emma Stone had been filled up by Harry Potter all of the way. She adjusted to his cock and started to bounce upon him like a pro. His hands moved around her and cupped her breasts before moving down to drag down to her back. All roads ended up on her ass and the back of her legs.

"You magnificent bastard!" Emma cried.

Heat surrounded Harry's cock. Emma grabbed onto his cock and tried to make him cum. She worked her orgasm up to a fever pitch. Harry drug his finger deep inside of Emma's asshole and made her gasp out in pleasure. She could feel the finger pushing into her ass.

It was so dirty, but Emma did not care. She just had the time her life the deeper Harry worked inside of her. He pulled out his finger from her ass. Emma clutched onto him with her walls. Her hair flung against him when rising and dropping onto her body.

"Going to cum for me?"

Emma tried not to let herself fold that easily. She collapsed like a house of cards hit with a strong gust of wind. Emma's wet pussy clamped around Harry's hard cock when she rose and fell down onto him. He squeezed her ass to make sure Emma came even harder for him.

She pulled away from him, dripping wet. Emma bit down on her lip in an extremely sultry manner. Harry grabbed Emma and pulled her back onto his lap. Both of them faced each other with Harry pushing his hands against her backside and squeezing it.

"Would it even fit?" Emma asked.

"Are you feeling naughty?" Harry told her.

His hard cock bumped against Emma's smooth stomach and she shuddered. Harry's balls looked pretty bloated and she spent the next moment rotating her ass around them. Harry pushed his finger against her mouth. Emma latched onto him and sucked it.

Emma Stone wondered if this was really going to happen. Whether or not she was going to have Harry Potter's cock rammed in her ass. The handsome billionaire pushed his fingers down her body. Emma's nipples stood at perfect attention. He moved ever so close to her and finally, the lubricated finger slipped into Emma's side.

A few finger pushes made Emma's eyes flood over. She felt lust beyond everything else. Harry's huge cock brushed against her and then the head struck her cheek. Emma shivered when feeling Harry grab her ass with one hand while using the other hand to work her hole open.

"I need you to fuck me where it counts," Emma said. "I don't…I don't this often."

"Many men would give their left nut," Harry said.

"Yeah, but how many men do you think can handle tapping that ass?"

She slapped her own ass and Harry groaned. Slick oil appeared around his cock to lubricate it. Emma Stone did a back bridge, putting her hands on the table. Harry's cock inched toward her hole.

Harry guided himself into her. His cock head slipped an inch inside of Emma's tight ass and squeezed her. Harry looked at her beautiful face and watering eyes. Emma clutched his bicep and a growl of determination came through her body.

"Do it. No pain, no gain."

Emma Stone's tone asshole became the new home of Harry's thick cock. The stunning redhead pushed her backside down onto Harry's hard cock the deeper he pushed inside of her. Harry felt her legs while also pushing into her puckered back entrance.

The lust building from both young lovers only increased. Harry put himself into Emma's hot ass and squeezed it. The actress clenched Harry's intruding cock with her inner walls and released him. Harry pulled almost all the way away from her and then shoved himself inside of her tight asshole one more time.

She reached a peak and came hard. The juices trickled and some of them squirted out of her.

"Oh, you bastard, look what you made me do!"

Emma winced and adjusted to his cock. Harry ran over her creamy thighs and made her shudder. Fingernails dragged over Emma's flat tummy. She rose up and continued to bridge while his cock drove into her ass. Harry leaned down and guided his fingers to her chin.

She shuddered from each touch. Harry knew how to get her motor running. Harry planted his cock inside of Emma's tight ass over and over again. Those balls just got heavier as he reached a peak.

Harry inhaled Emma's glorious scent when pumping into her ass. He edged closer to completion. Emma worked hard for this pleasant booty and Harry needed to grab onto it hard and tight. His cock pushed as far into her as humanly possible and stretched her tight asshole out before pulling back away from her. Harry came almost all the way out of Emma and then pushed back into her.

Emma threw herself back against the table and moaned. Harry's thick cock and very bloated balls came very close to unloading in her asshole. Emma could not help but give a scream, not carrying if anyone could have heard her. Harry's hands were all over her at once.

"One more time."

She came hard again. Emma worked up and down. Her tight anal muscles squeezed Harry and brought him deep inside of her. Harry manipulated her ass and spanked it while also fucking her. Emma's eyes glazed over the harder Harry pushed into her.

It would be a couple of days with a stiff neck and a sore ass from this position, but damn was it not worth it. Emma came undone, pumping Harry's fingers deep inside of her. It was almost like he drilled her with a second cock with how thick those fingers were. Or maybe he was just that talented.

Harry's balls clenched and he threw himself deep into Emma's supple rear end. He spilled inside of her ass. She tightened and released Harry with a constant series of pumps. Harry grabbed her hips and then rammed deeper inside of her. Emma closed around Harry and released him with a steady flow inside of her tight ass.

He came inside of her ass and then all over it. The cock kept splattering against Emma's ass and all over the back of her thighs. Harry pushed inside of her and kept cumming out he was satisfied.

Emma swung her legs off of the table and bumped her ass. She winced at the soreness, but smiled when Harry rose up. Emma cupped his cock and his balls before leaning against him. Her hard nipples ground against Harry's chest when the two kissed each other.

She wanted to clean off his cock so they could make like rabbits once again. The sound of her car arriving outside made Emma stop it.

"We better get dressed," Harry said. Emma absent mindedly pumped his cock. "You might want to stop doing it…for now."

Emma stopped squeezing him and moved over to grab her things and more importantly her clothes. She slipped her panties between her thighs and wiped the juices from them. Her tight pants, boots, and shirt all came on. Emma's nipples still stuck out from underneath tight white shirt.

Rummaging through her bag allowed Emma to pull out a notecard and a pen. She scrawled something on the note pad and handed it to Harry along with her panties.

"Don't be a stranger," Emma said.

Harry laughed and pulled her in. The two of them kissed with Harry getting one more handful of Emma's mouth. She squealed in his mouth before they pulled away.

"If they fix your car, I'll make sure you get back where you need to be," Harry said.

"I need to get back to my hotel room by tomorrow," Emma said. "It's a luxury suite with a nice big bed."

She squeezed Harry's package before moving away from him. Harry locked his gaze on Emma's swaying ass. He could not wait to fuck it again.

"Oh, and cum in my pussy next time."

"Of course," Harry said.

The door opened as Emma moved out to see what the damage was.

* * *

 

**End.**


	2. A Wrestler and a Wizard Walk Into a Bar

**A Wrestler and a Wizard Walk Into a Bar(Becky Lynch(Professional Wrestler))**

* * *

A long day passes into the ether for Harry Potter. He finds his way into a bar and wants to just sit down and have a nice quiet evening. Quiet evenings came few and far between as far as Harry recalls during his life. He sits down at the back end of the bar and orders a drink. The bartender nods and gets Harry what he wants.

Not too many people in the bar this evening. A couple of men stagger around in an attempt to play pool. There are a couple of jovial fellows playing darts on the other end. One woman staggers out of the bar with her friends chase around her.

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll get her home safe. Yeah, we got the car keys!"

Harry snorts at the women making their way out of the bar. Some people just fail to handle their liquor. Harry shrugs, best not to judge.

' _Not all of us have magic which negate it.'_

Harry's eyes linger in the bar in time to spot a figure making her way into the bar. She tries to maintain a profile when maneuvering through the bar. She clips flaming red hair into a ponytail. A very fancy leather jacket covers her shoulders along with a green top which stretches over her chest and allows Harry to glimpse at her toned abs. She dresses in a pair of tight leather pants which clings to her body like a second layer of skin. Sunglasses top off the outfit to cover her face.

Her gaze lingers across the bar at Harry. Harry tells she tries to access whether or not he's someone who could cause her trouble. Given how she's keeping a low-profile, for reasons which Harry figures out quickly, he gives her a nod across the bar.

"Mind if I sit here," she comments in a distinct Irish accent.

"Sure," Harry replies to her.

The woman answers with a smile and sits down at the bar in the stool next to Harry. She shifts over to the bartender. "The Number Nine, please."

Harry raises an eyebrow. Sure the Number Nine was not the most potent drink in the pub. Still, it never ends well when novice drinkers take a look at it. She takes the drink and looks at him. Harry leans towards her, making sure no one is in an earshot.

"You're Becky Lynch," Harry comments.

"Yeah," she murmurs underneath her breath. "Try and keep that one under wraps, mate."

Being someone who always understands the need to keep a low profile in public, Harry nods in understanding. He puts his fingers on the edge of the table to grab the drink and down it. Becky's eyes follow and she waits for an introduction.

"Where are my manners?" Harry asks. "I'm Harry Potter."

Becky answers with a brief nod and smiles. She leans back for a second and stops after remembering she's sitting on a stool. A long tour with WWE wraps up after tonight and she's a bit scatterbrained.

"You come here often?" Becky asks him. "I've been here and I've never seen you around…not as often now after I'm oversees."

Another drink comes to the table. Harry leans over and motions to the bartender.

"Put the ladies drinks on my tab," Harry says.

Becky acts like she's about ready to protest. Harry holds his hand up towards her to cease her protests."

"Hey, it's the least I can do for my daughter's favorite wrestler," Harry responds to her. Becky raises an eyebrow. "Yeah…I admit I don't really check out wrestling all that much these days. It's more something that I watch with my daughter, Lily."

A nod comes over Becky. Harry grimaces ever so slightly as she turns away. He recalls Vernon ranting about the days of Big Daddy and Giant Haystacks, and how those were the days of real men. Not like that "fake shit" that passes for wrestling these days.

He notices Becky shift in her seat with a slight grimace in her posture. Harry watches as her jacket slides off to reveal her toned arms which press against the seat.

"Problem?"

"Just the normal getting tossed around the ring," Becky said. "It's nothing. At least I don't…thankfully they have some good doctors…otherwise I'd be more concerned."

Becky's lack of comfort becomes very obvious. Harry leans a little bit closer to her.

"I can work out the kinks if you would like me to?"

Hesitation hits Becky for the next couple of seconds as she debates whether or not to allow him to work his magic. Finally, Becky nods her consent, feeling that a relaxing shoulder massage would be the best thing for her right now.

"It's kind of my upper shoulder, up in the area of my neck," Becky said. The warmth coming from the fingers of this handsome gentleman pushes against her. "Right there."

Becky enters a state of bliss with Harry's fingers brushing against the back of her neck. She closes her eyes and allows Harry to work her shoulder over. She feels the tension and the soreness of her shoulder after hitting that turnbuckle a bit too hard during tonight's match Becky's entire body buzzes a little bit, the more Harry shifts his fingers over her body. She takes in a couple more deep breaths.

On instinct, Becky slides a little bit over towards Harry's stool. Her ass grinds against him a bit more.

"I can't believe this," Becky murmurs underneath her breath.

The buzz of a few drinks, the massage, and a rough week of touring pushes Becky's inhibitions to the side. She deeply breaths when Harry keeps working her over. His fingers move down Becky's spine and works her over a few seconds later.

"More!" Becky encourages him.

"Of course, luv," Harry breathes in her ear.

Those magical hands reduce Becky's inhibitions to little more than jelly. Her nipples start to react to the stimulation of Harry's fingers moving down her. He has experience of reducing a woman to jelly.

"You've got a little bruise," Harry informs her.

Becky gives him a shifty little smile. The curtain hanging blocks most of the bar from seeing them. Becky takes a moment to close her eyes and make a snap decision. He was handsome and she could use a little stress relief after her time on the road.

"Why don't you kiss it and make it better?" Becky asks with a soft smile.

He takes the bait and kisses the back of Becky's neck. She closes her eyes as his hands rub down her back. Becky reaches around and takes one of his hands before dropping it on her toned abs. Harry touches her and brings a spark of pleasure through her body.

Becky Lynch's eyes flood over with more pleasure. Harry touches and tempts her abs. Those abs were so hot you can melt button on him. She now completely sat on Harry's lap when on the bench. The former Smackdown Women's Champion's hair brushes against the side of Harry's neck. He pays with her hair and kisses the back of her hair which makes Becky lose it with a soft moan.

"Are okay?" Harry asks her.

"Fantastic," Becky breathes when feeling her entire body just light on fire from the touches. Harry manages to manipulate her with those hands and drives her completely. "I feel great…maybe I should refer you to the other…girls."

Harry's smile widens when he senses the arousal coming from the fiery female wrestler. His fingers brush against Becky's nipples and make her just breath in. His hand slips underneath her top and starts to play with her breasts. Two supple breasts, perky and firm, crush into Harry's hands.

"Tell me to stop and I will," Harry informs her.

"I don't want you to bloody stop!" Becky yells out.

Those fingers tempt Becky's nipples and get them as hard as stones. He kisses the back of her neck and makes the Lass Kicker drive her shapely bum into his crotch. The sturdy stools prevent it from collapsing underneath her weight. Becky throws her head back and a soft moan follows.

Harry's cock leaves his pants and now Harry slowly works his fingers down Becky's entrance through her tight pants. She shifts against him.

Becky feels the need, the desire to be filled by this handsome stranger push into her. The bartender disappears into the back room. Becky fails to give a fuck. She prepares to receive one big fuck. She takes a deep breath when feeling those talented fingers brush against her body. Becky's entire body just wavers with each touch of the handsome stranger int his bar.

"Oh, get me out of these pants."

Obliging the fierce and sexually aroused woman never once strays from Harry's fingers. He works Becky's tight leather pants down to her ankles and makes quick work of her thong panties next. His fingers rub against Becky's crotch with curls of red hair sticking from her arousal. Harry touches her between her legs and makes her breath.

Becky rises up and feels his cock all already out of his pants. She judges the length to beat around a foot long just by brushing against her leg. Becky bites down on her lip. She fears what could happen and also becomes very excited when the breaths come down her body.

"Harry," she whispers.

"Relax, Luv."

Harry tempts the back of Becky's neck and kisses the back of her neck. His mouth wraps around her at the same time of his hands roaming against the fighting Lass's fit body. Harry touches her rib cage and makes her take a deep breath the more Harry works against her.

The fire spreading through Becky's lions only escalates. She feels the desire to have one thing inside of her. Harry's engorged prick pushes against her body and she feels it enter her. Becky spreads her legs and leans back against him. She sits on the stool with Harry's monster of a cock parting her lips and working into her pussy.

"Fooking hell!"

"Damn, Becks, you're so tight," Harry groaned.

Becky bites down on her lip to feel him slide in. A never ending supply of cock enters her body. Her soft thighs receive a good working over when arousal pools over onto the bar stool. She feels Harry slow him rising up into her. Becky stifles a scream for him.

"It's in me!" Becky cheers.

The high-energy scream coming from the diva makes her flush when remembering they were technically in a public place. And it also increases Becky's arousal to receive this huge cock in public. The rush throws Becky into a fit of moans the more Harry massages her body when working into her.

Harry spends time mapping a path to all of Becky's high spots. The hot and lewd sounds coming from the trashing woman makes Harry push into her. His balls grind against her when pushing his cock into her. Becky rises up a bit and uses the bar for leverage before descending down on his prick.

"Easy does it."

Little care for how much this will hurt in the morning flows through Becky's body. Becky tightens her grip around him. Her climax reaches a fever pitch the more she slides Harry into her body. She plants her warm loins against Harry's rising cock and makes him pass into her body. Becky clutches the edge of the table and pants out when taking more of Harry's cock inside of her.

"Yeah, baby, "Becky mewls at the top of her lungs. "Want…I want…more!"

Becky's eyes flood over with the pleasure increasing over her body. Her Irish accent becomes thicker the harder Harry drives his cock inside of her body. Harry pumps his hard cock inside of her perfect pussy. She clutches Harry and releases him with her hot loins. Becky pumps the thick cock of her handsome lover into her tight body.

"Go ahead, let it go."

Intense stimulation applying to her nipples shot Becky's emotional release to the rough. She thrashes down onto him and grips his cock into her. The best and most mind rattling orgasm explodes through Becky's body. Becky grabs down onto Harry's bicep and rises up to bring herself into her.

She comes down with a height. Being in good physical shape, Becky knows she can go the distance. The stamina kicks up to another level when driving more of Harry inside of her tight loins. Harry grabs Becky around the hips and drives her down onto his massive cock to fill her up one more time.

Becky comes down to earth once again. Harry runs his fingers over her face. She turns over her shoulder to face him and smiles.

"Still with me," Harry said.

"Yeah," Becky lets out with a throat moan.

The next few minutes come with Harry's hands locking onto Becky's firm ass and squeezing it as much as possible. His fingers push against the Irish Lass's butt and encourages her to grind against him. Harry's cock slips out of her still stiff and hard.

"Fooking hell, I want it in my ass so bad," Becky encourages him. "Come on, you know you want this ass. You know it's at least five stars!"

Becky wiggles her tight ass against Harry's face and Harry's spanks it a couple of times. A finger slips into Becky's mouth and she sucks on Harry's finger hard which prompts another twitch to her cock. Harry rushes his finger down her and stimulates her anal core.

"Do you think you can take it?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, bugger me!" Becky yells.

Harry rubs his free hand against her pussy at the same time he stimulates her ass. The combination drives Becky completely wild and makes her pant in pleasure. He slides against Becky's tight ass and works himself closer to her back hole.

For a second, Becky wonders if she, in the heat of the moment, bites off more than she could chew. She bites down on her lips and takes the biggest cock ever in her tight bum. The heat of her ass grips Harry's cock when pushing it inside of her.

Becky's meaty rear slams down against Harry's cock. He groans with the high energy this wrestler gives him when taking his cock into her. He grabs on every inch of Becky's body and gropes her chest before raking toned abs. He cannot help and touch these abs. They make Harry's lust flare even more than.

Twelve inches of cock pushes into her groin. Becky feels a sense of liberation and naughtiness. If all of the male superstars had hook ups with their ring rats, then it's only proper Becky receives some tender loving care of her own. And her ass receives the full brunt with Harry's hard balls slapping against her cheeks when plunging into her.

"So much cum," Harry groans. "I think I need to lighten the load."

"Cum in my ass!" Becky begs him.

Harry holds onto her and plants his rod into her ass. Anyone who dares look behind the curtain would get a sight. The bartender remains in the background. And Harry remains in Becky's back passage and lays into her ass as hard as possible.

Becky scratches up the fine finish on the wooden bar. Her head bobs back and forth. Becky's loins spill juices all over the floor. Her heart races a little bit more after Harry works her over. His balls slap against her backside and he's getting closer. Becky feels how closer he gets and she wants him to cum so badly.

She smacks her ass down against Harry and clutches him to milk his rod with her toned rear muscles. Harry is all over her body. Becky accepts the behavior and loves how these talented hands massage in all of the right hands. She just cums at thinking about him throwing her down on the hotel room and banging her brains out.

Harry grunts and bottoms out inside Becky's ass with his balls clenching together. He holds onto Becky and starts sliding his cock inside of her back passage before he erupts. The built up of seed keeps spilling in Becky's ass. Becky's encouraging sounds only entices Harry to push in.

Becky's hand rakes down Harry's arm as it rests on her leg. She closes her eyes and allows one of the greatest orgasms ever to pass through her after Harry finishes spilling his seed inside of her tight asshole.

He pulls out and Becky staggers out, collecting her clothes. Becky staggers a bit and takes a deep breath.

"Do you mind driving me back to my hotel?" Becky asks. "I'm a bit smashed."

"Of course," Harry agrees.

He cleans Becky off a little bit and helps her back into her clothes. Harry walks Becky to the side exit which she's grateful for.

' _Just wait until you get me back to the hotel room,'_ Becky thinks as she fights back a lusty smile.

* * *

**End.**


	3. Hooking Up

**Hooking Up(Kate Beckinsale)**

* * *

The sun set and not too many people were in the club. One particular gentlemen hangs out in the back of the club. He neither does anything to draw attention to himself, but rather, he does not avoid drawing attention to himself either. Harry Potter, one of the richest and most famous young men in the world, stands at the bar. The club would fill up sooner rather than later with a lot of people.

Some of them were among the rich and famous and some of them knew someone who is rich and famous who got them in. Harry leans back to sip his drink. The club doors open up and a figure makes her way inside. She dresses to kill in the classic tiny black dress which forms a tight seal around all of her curves. The lady in question approaches the young man at the bar and flashes a smile on his face.

"Well, if I didn't see you yourself, I wouldn't believe it. Harry Potter in the flesh."

The women moves in to greet Harry with a hug and spends a couple of seconds getting a bit too close and personal to him. Harry smiles at her.

"I don't see how people don't believe it, Kate," Harry tells her.

Kate Beckinsale smiles at her. She eyes the tablet Harry holds with a review of his latest acting role. Well, calling it a role would be pushing it. It's more of a bit part and Harry does good with what he has to work with.

"They're impressed by my stunt double. They say it's hard to tell the difference between me and the stun double.":

The English actress raises her eyebrow. "You did your own stunts though."

Harry chuckles in confirmation. "Yes. And who would expect the pampered rich kid to throw himself around. I don't have to, but let's face it, I'm pretty durable."

"Yes, and reckless," Kate reminds him. "I swear I'm never driving with you again."

"We got away from the Paparazzi, didn't we?" Harry asks. "And I didn't run anyone over in doing so unlike some people if they were in my place."

"I swear you made me age about ten years," Kate fires back.

Harry places a hand on the bare leg of the actress. A small smile pops over his face.

"Luv, you certainly don't look it."

Kate just smiles at him. Harry raps his fingers on the bartender table. "Get me and the lovely lady here a number nine. It's on me."

"Oh, no you don't," Kate whispers. "I really shouldn't…."

"You look like you've had it pretty hard," Harry answers to her. "And you could use a night to relax. And besides, what's one drink amongst old friends to celebrate?"

"Fine," Kate tells him. "One drink…I swear, I think you're up to something, Potter."

Harry gives her a smile. The bartender brings their drinks and moves over. The area around the bar is a bit secluded which is perfect for both of their likings right about now.

"Careful it burns," Harry tells her just as Kate takes her first drink and her eyes water. She almost spits out all over the bar. "I tried warning you."

Kate shakes her head and fares a little better with her second drink. She positions so Harry can wrap an arm around her. His hand places on her lower back. Kate takes a couple more drinks and feels more daring with each passing drink.

' _They say alcohol brings nothing out other than a person's true self. And if you're an asshole, well it sucks to be you when drinks are involved.'_

She groans for a second and kicks her heels off on the table. Kate shifts a little bit and props her legs up so they dangle over Harry's lap.

"Sorry, I've been on my feet all day," Kate bemoans. "Do you think you can be a dear and give one of those patented magical footrubs that half of the girls in Hollywood just rave about?"

"For you, of course," Harry tells her.

Kate's perfect feet find their way over Harry's lap. He touches her toes, ankles, and bottom of the lovely lass's foot to give it a full course job. He rubs all the way from the ankle up to the back of Kate's knee and touches her as high as he dares.

A breathy voice catches Harry's attention. "Higher."

Harry shifts up Kate's leg a little bit more. Kate's knees part underneath the bar to allow Harry further slip the grip up her dress and touch her panties. Carefully, Harry eases and starts to get Kate off from behind the bar. He touches her through her knickers and makes the lovely lady squirm.

Kate bites down on her lip, stifling the obvious moan. The thought of having someone notice Harry was getting her off behind the bar only moistens her. Harry, ever the gentlemen, shifts her knickers aside to make she did not soak and ruin them. Those strong fingers dance up her legs and Kate's nipples poke out from underneath her dress.

"The air's pretty chilly in here, isn't it?" Harry asks her.

He enters Kate's tight canal finger first. A first finger leads the way to a second one and then a third finger. Harry leans in and grabs Kate's hair before kissing her on the mouth to stifle some obvious moans.

Kate's entire body flushes the more Harry works her over. He moves away and keeps darting his tongue against her soft lips.

"Go."

She goes and cums all over Harry's hand. Kate takes a couple of breaths from Harry riding out her orgasms over all. Harry drops his head for a second and touches her nipples on the outside of her dress to make them poke over.

"Let's go play pool," Harry tells her.

"Oh, you don't know what I'd like to do with those balls," Kate tells him with a sultry smile.

She reaches down behind the bar and squeezes Harry through his pants. Kate bounces to her feet, not wearing panties underneath her dress. Harry follows her to behind the pool table. Both of them are up against it with Kate facing away from Harry at the edge of the pool table. Her dress hikes up to allow Harry a full picture of Kate's bare ass.

Harry spanks her ass, too light for anyone to hear, but strong enough for her to feel. Kate tosses her hair back and covers her face with a seductive smile before turning back. Kate sticks her rear back and rubs against Harry's pants against the table.

"See if I can sink this shot."

The beauty lines up the pool cue perfect and hits the ball into the pocket. Harry's hands find their way around her waist. His cock now is out of his pants and almost inside of her.

"I'm pretty sure I can sink the shot. Can you concentrate enough to do so?"

Kate's tongue pokes through her lips while stifling the moan coming from Harry's swollen head touching between her legs. An arm wraps around her waist and another hand cups her ass. Kate's entire work spins around from the sensations coming through her.

Yet, determination comes through her, and she uses the pool cue to line up the shot. Harry, in time with the shot, shoves his cock inside of her.

"Oooh, perfect shot!" Kate half-moans from Harry's efforts.

"I agree."

Harry tempts the gorgeous woman against the table. She hangs onto the table the deeper Harry pushes inside of her. Her fingernails scrape against the table form what Harry does to her. He pulls almost all the way out and then pushes back inside of her.

"The perfect shot," Harry whispers in Kate's ear. "But, do you think you can make it again?"

He teases her by pulling almost all the way out of her. Kate reaches down to fondle Harry's balls through her legs while the attention of the rest of the patrons were elsewhere in the club.

"You can see how good I am at handling balls."

"Quite right," Harry groans.

Once again, Kate lines up the shot and once again, Harry lines up the shot with her. This time it was a bit more jagged, but she makes it .And Harry makes it as well. He fills Kate up with his long cock and keeps pushing her against the table. Kate scrapes against the table the harder Harry plants himself inside of her.

Kate's legs weaken underneath her. The toe curling actions done by Harry drives Kate into a dazed state more than any drink could. His hands reach down the front of her dress and cover him.

"You're really pushing it," Kate lets out in a moan.

Harry smiles at her, and blows on the back of her neck. He leans in and plants a couple of kisses on the back of Kate's neck. The sexy actress loses Harry's cock inside of her just before she's about ready to blow.

"Your play," Harry tells her.

Kate turns her head around and notices the open door to a secluded back room. She staggers a bit and grabs Harry before pushing him through the open door. The door slams shut behind them and leaves both of them in their room.

"Now the tables have turned," Kate tells him with a smile while fondling his manhood and making it grow very hard.

"Oh, have they?" Harry asks.

Harry sits down onto the side of the couch and Kate lowers her head down. Her warm lips wrap around Harry's prick and she sucks him hard. A blowjob from Kate Beckinsale is a treat many men would give their right nut for and maybe a few other parts of her body. Harry guides her mouth around him.

"How deep can you take that cock?" Harry asks her. "

A suction follows with Harry's cock going deep into Kate's throat. She flexes her throat muscles around him like a vagina. Harry pushes himself deep inside of the mouth of the temptress. Kate releases and takes more of Harry's cock deep inside of her mouth. She blows Harry hard and fast with a series of deep sucks.

Those gorgeous eyes open up with Harry grabbing deep against her scalp and pushing more cock inside of Kate's warm and wet mouth. She pops her mouth around him.

Kate rises to her feet and smacks her lips while bending over. She bends down and allows Harry's hands to drop onto her ass. He fondles it to the enjoyment of them.

"I can't wait to have that cock inside of me again."

A soft hand wraps around Harry's cock. The tight grip of the English beauty works Harry up and down. She pumps Harry up and down vigorously before rubbing against him.

"Why wait?" Harry asks. "I can smell you…you're dripping for me. Go for it, baby."

Kate lowers down onto Harry's cock while sitting in the hot seat and drives it deep inside of her. Her dress comes down and Kate's youthful looking breasts come out. He grabs Kate's nipples and squeezes them. Harry leans in and kisses the beauty on the side of the neck.

His mouth lavishes pleasure all over Kate's neck and drives her to a fit of pleasure. Her juices drip down to open up the door for the best orgasm. Kate throws her head back with Harry nibbling on her and touches all of the hot spots. Harry's hand resting on her right shoulder while he nibbles Kate's neck drives her to the edge. More rushes sends down onto Harry's cock all the way to the base.

"Go ahead, just let it all out," Harry tells her.

Harry cups Kate's breast and pulls on her nipple. Kate's entire body shakes up and down when driving herself down onto him. Harry's finger raises up to allow her to taste her juices. Kate wraps her lips around Harry. Her brown locks fly around when sucking on Harry's finger.

Each push deep inside of Kate brings Harry's balls ever so closer to busting. The actress stretches around her and bounces up and down on him.

"You're going to make me make a mess inside of you," Harry tells her.

"Oh, baby, I'm ready to have you spill," Kate breaths. "Bust your nut in me, you nasty little wanker!"

Harry holds onto Kate and the dirty talk drives him a bit inside of her. He drives deep inside of her.

"Oh, I think you're just a horny bitch! You want this cock. You came here hoping that I'd give it to you. And now you're here, bouncing all over it!"

Kate tilts her head back in the most erotic way. Drool comes out of her mouth and matches the drooling from her lower set of lips. Harry slides inside of the womb of the MILF and keeps working her up. Kate's body loses all sense and snaps back onto Harry's massive cock.

"And now you're getting it. You're taking my cock. And you're taking all twelve inches. But, you have such a tight pussy for such a horny MILF slut!"

"Oh, I'm your horny slut, luv," Kate groans when driving down onto him.

She throws her head back and takes as much of Harry inside of her as possible. His cock parts Kate's lips and drives deeper inside of her. She keeps bouncing and keep spilling all over him.

"Send that nasty cum inside of my pussy!" Kate eggs him on. "Bury your nasty, sticky spunk in me!"

"Don't worry, honey."

Harry stuffs Kate's cavern completely full of cock. She refuses to relinquish Harry's cock from inside of her body at least until Harry unloads inside of her. Each smack of his balls gives Kate a preview of what's to come. Those balls bloat and it's her mission in life to relieve her younger lover.

"Last chance for me to pull out," Harry states.

"No, cum in me!" Kate yells. "After all that, you better cum in me, you bastard!"

"Well since you asked so nicely," Harry teases her.

The sorcerer fills Kate up with his cock and stretches her. One more orgasm triggers Kate into squeezing tight around him. Then, Harry fills Kate up with his cum.

Thick ropes of cum empty themselves into the pussy of the sexy English Actress with Harry filling deep inside of her. She keeps bouncing on him with the vigor of a woman in her sexual prime. Harry holds around Kate's waist tight and keeps filling her until his balls finish emptying.

Kate pulls away from Harry and lightly nudges him. Harry lays back on the couch and allows Kate to sprawl over his body. Harry tightens an arm around the beauty while her thigh brushes against Harry's waist. Kate leans in towards him.

"Thanks for the fun," Kate breathes. "We should do this more often."

The actress primes herself for round two with a nibble down against Harry's neck. Harry gives her a reach around to squeeze Kate's ass and pull her in closer for another round of love making.

"Any time," Harry tells her while kissing Kate on her forehead while the two relaxes on the couch in the club's backroom.

* * *

**End.**


	4. High Class Service

**High Class Service(Danielle Panabaker)**

* * *

A long hallway leading to a massage table makes Danielle Panabaker break out into a soft smile. She pays top dollar for a massage service which is highly recommended. She comes face to face with the handsome young man in front of her. His green eyes shine brightly as two green colored emeralds. He dresses in a red robe much like she dresses like a satin black robe. Danielle catches a glimpse of his hair which she feels like it could be possible to run her hands through for hours.

"Ms. Panabaker, welcome," he tells her. "Thank you for coming today, I'm Doctor Harry Potter."

"Hello, Doctor Potter," she tells him. "Some of my friends told me that your hands are magic and they're going to help release tension to me. I wanted to see it firsthand."

Harry smiles at her. "So far, I've had satisfied customers. If you're not satisfied, then you get double your money back."

"Wow," Danielle says with a smile. "You must be pretty good if you offer that kind of deal."

"I don't mean to brag," Harry tells her. "So, if you don't mind?"

Danielle slips out of her robe and allows it to drop down onto the ground. A nice pair of black lacy panties cling to her body and a black bra holds up her firm breasts nicely. Her body is very sexy with the brunette hair, gorgeous eyes, and sexy face making Harry smile. She's going to be one of his favorite customers.

"So lay on the table, Ms. Panabaker."

She sits on the table lying face down. The first blast of warm oil connects with her shoulders and makes Danielle shiver a few seconds later. Harry runs his fingers down Danielle's shoulder. The good doctor's hands rub against her shoulders and makes tension go down to her.

Harry lightly rubs his fingers against the back of Danielle's neck. Her body reacts to his touch. Harry traces patterns down her elegant shoulders and touches her sexy back. Danielle's ass cheeks lightly poke out of the panties and Harry smiles when running down her body.

Danielle takes a breath out of her body. Harry's hands work out the tension knots and cause a different kind of tension in her. That brush against the back of her neck causes Danielle to jump.

"Alright?" Harry asks her.

"Yes, just get that right there again."

An elegant rubbing against Danielle's neck and down her back causes her entire body to flare up with pleasure. He strokes her neck, back, and then moves down. Harry rubs the back of her legs and causes them to slowly spread apart instantly.

Danielle bites down on her lips. His hand moves slowly up her inner leg and then pulls away from Danielle just before Harry hits one of the more taboo spots. He rubs up and down between her legs and then moves down to caress the back of Danielle's ankles.

"When's the last time you've had a foot massage?" Harry asks her.

"Never really," she admits wondering about how good his hands would feel against her feet.

"I'll give you one," Harry remarks. "Free of charge."

Danielle nods and hides her face to not show Harry the pleasure building. She bites down just as Harry's fingers rub down her ankles and then moves down to Danielle's feet. Harry strokes Danielle's feet and rubs it amazingly.

"Most of the tension is in your feet and your toes," Harry tells her.

The massage oils seep into Danielle's feet. He rubs over her soft and perfect soles. Her elegant toes receive a good going over. Harry leans in and rubs down the back of her legs and lavish them up with lotions. Harry pulls away from Danielle and switches to her right foot rubbing it as vigorously as he did her left foot. His magic sparks up her leg.

It takes a very long time for Danielle to reign the horniness she's feeling and the hunger for someone to touch her in a more intimate way. And she hopes that someone is this handsome man. Harry keeps stroking up and down the side of her leg.

"Time to give you the treatment on the front."

Danielle rolls herself over, hair sticking to her face. Her lips pout out and Harry's green eyes survey her body. His fingers run down the front of her face and starts stroking it.

His damn lips are so close that they can kiss. Danielle struggles not to give into temptation and primal instinct to kiss him. She wonders if he knows the effect.

Harry smiles and sees the effect he has on the woman with a few mere touches. He hits all of Danielle's buttons and keeps driving his fingers down the side of her neck.

"Are you feeling really good?" Harry asks her. "Just tell me if I hurt you."

"No, keep massaging me, I'm feeling really relaxed," Danielle answers. "Do you think you can get my chest? I think there's a lot of tension?"

Danielle realizes she just asked Harry to rub her breasts. Harry runs his finger down the back of her neck and with practiced ease, undoes her bra strap. Danielle sighs with her breasts coming out in front of Harry's gaze. Her heaving chest pushes out for Harry touching her and then releasing her breasts.

Harry massages Danielle's nice breasts and then releases them with a few grips. He massages her with the oils still prominent and sticking to their breasts. He moves down her front to her belly and then back to her breasts. Harry switches back and forth between her belly and her breasts.

Soft moans come from the mouth of the Flash actress. Harry keeps working her breasts over and squeezes the nipples hard. He tugs and releases on Danielle's nice nipples. Harry rotates his fingers around the nipple and then releases them. They stick out and beg to be sucked.

Danielle throws her head back and then bites on her tongue. Harry's fingers dance down her belly and then brush against her belly button. Harry touching her right there makes the actress throw her hips up.

"Is there any more tension that you want me to tackle?" Harry asks her.

"Between my thighs," Danielle tells him.

All shame leaves Danielle. Harry runs his finger down and tugs Danielle's panties down to reveal her pussy with a few brunette hairs sticking up. Her lips shine brightly for Harry to touch, but Harry rubs her inner thighs and keeps stroking.

Danielle clamps her thighs against Harry. Harry repeats his motions and yet does not slip his fingers inside her. She grows more frustrated.

"I need you to go deeper, Doctor Potter," Danielle breaths. "I've got a lot of tension! And you need to dig deep to get it out."

A solo finger pushes deep inside of Danielle's wet pink slit. Harry pulls it out and it sucks him back in. Harry shoves his finger deep inside of her.

"Oh, God!" Danielle yells.

"Please," Harry said. "You can just call me Harry."

Danielle smiles despite herself the deeper Harry runs his finger inside of her. A second finger joins the first one and a third one. The pretext of their fun and games wash away as now Harry shameless fingers her. And in response, Danielle's hips buck up to meet Harry's palm. Harry pulls out of her and then pushes deep inside of her.

"So much tension. You're right. I can help you with that. I can help you release all of that tension. And I'll do it because you're such a giving and generous customer."

The fast finger-fucking prompts Danielle to tighten up around Harry. She loves it and stops holding back her moans. She just throws up and catches those fingers inside with a few more pussy pumps.

"Wouldn't you like that?" Harry asks. "You're all wet. And I'm going to make you even wetter. You hoped to come here and get a nice hard fuck."

Danielle now knows what the girls mean when they get their money's worth and then extra. His fingers keep driving deeper inside of Danielle and stretches out her warm pussy. Danielle breaths out and in with a growing hunger with Harry re-doubling his actions.

"Yes!" Danielle shouts.

An explosive orgasm coats Harry's fingers. Harry hammers Danielle's warm pussy all the way to the end. He pulls his fingers out when she almost drops back.

"Is there anything else, Ms. Panabaker?"

"I'd like to give you a tip, Harry," Danielle tells him.

Without any further pause, Danielle smashes her lips against Harry's and gives him a lustful kiss. Her fingers work open the front of Harry's robe and pull it off to reveal Harry's muscular and well-toned chest. She lavishes Harry's neck and chest with more kisses before rolling it further down his body and uncovering something which catches her interest.

A large cock comes out. Danielle's mouth opens and then closes when looking at him. Harry smiles and Danielle drapes a leg over his back. Harry reaches behind her and then grabs on her ass. He squeezes it in a way which he wants to more.

"You sure you want to give that tip, Ms. Panabaker?" Harry asks her.

"Oh, it's going to be a nice big tip," Danielle remarks while casually flickering her finger against him. "And you can call me Danielle. Especially since we're going to be very intimately involved."

She rises up on him like a goddess in waiting and then slides down Harry's hard pole. Danielle takes the first few inches of his cock inside of her wet pussy. Harry pulls her in close. Their bodies meet together with each other.

Danielle slides her pussy lips up and down of Harry's cock. She tries to ease it down inside of her wet pussy and then pulls completely out before driving her wet snatch down onto him. Harry leans in and kisses her before pushing deep inside of her.

"Oh, you've come ready to get fucked," Harry says. "I bet you got off thinking about how my hard cock is going to react to your nice body. And it's perfect, and sexy!"

"You're something special yourself as well!" Danielle yells out loud. "Oh, take that big cock and fuck me! I want this! I need this! Now, I know why everyone recommends you, how good you are. Do you give perks like this to all of the girls?"

"Well, that would be kissing and telling," Harry tells her. "I think I'll give your breasts a bit more of a workover. Those nipples are really tense."

Harry silences himself and shoves one of Danielle's nipples into his mouth. He sucks on it for about a minute and then switches to her right nipple. Harry switches from right to left, dragging his tongue around Danielle's lovely and perky nipples.

She squirts all over Harry's cock from the tip all the way to the base. Harry shoves more of her down onto it. Danielle bottoms out on him and throws her head back with an endless scream. Harry rolls a hand over her back while using the other hand to alternate between squeezing the breast he's not sucking on.

"Harry, you're so fucking hot!" Danielle yells. "I'm cumming so hard. You're really stretching me out…I'll be thinking about you all the way back on the flight!"

Danielle's toned thighs slap down against Harry's. Harry rises up to meet her body. He squeezes and motorboards her lovely tits. Danielle moans every time Harry touches her.

Her body practically shakes when cumming. Harry stimulates the pleasure centers of her body one more time and makes Danielle soak without any shame. She keeps bouncing with Harry grabbing a hearty handful of her perfect ass and releasing it from the palm of his hand.

Each squeeze makes Danielle's emotions sore high. Not as high as her body goes when bouncing up and down on Harry's hard cock. She takes him deep inside of her.

Harry smiles and kisses the side of her neck. Danielle breaths in with a couple more hot breaths.

"You're getting your money's worth," Harry breaths. "For the record, no one woman has ever asked for a refund. I can be pretty convincing as you're learning."

"Yes," Danielle agrees. "I've never felt so full in my life."

His thick cock fills her up completely to the brim and makes Danielle holds onto her shoulder and sinks down as far as she can go. He moves up to get a little bit further to slap his big thick throbbing balls against her warm thighs. Danielle grabs onto his shoulder and allows one of the most lustful moans possible to pop out of her body.

"Never this full ever," Danielle breaths in hunger.

He pops up with his big balls striking Danielle's tender thighs. She sinks down onto Harry's mighty rod and fills her body up completely. Her pussy grabs Harry and squeezes him as hard as possible before releasing his big thick cock from inside of her body.

"Cum for me one more time," Harry tells her. "I want you to be on your hands and knees for the next round. Don't worry, I'll make you feel really good."

Danielle slides down the hard pole with determination to make his cock feel good swimming over her body. Danielle clamps down onto his hard and aching tool and releases him from her warm pussy. Harry grabs her ass and sinks her down onto him.

He goes deep inside with Danielle's warm velvety pussy squeezing him tightly. She descends onto him their legs touching, and then his hands cupping her ass. Danielle throws her head back and moans.

She slides off of Harry and only for a second. Danielle now goes to her hands and knees and then pushes her dripping wet opening ready for Harry. Harry stands up on the massage table and lines his cock up with his hole. One solid push and Harry spears his cock inside of Danielle one more time.

"FUCK!" she screams. "HOW CAN YOU FEEL BIGGER FROM BEHIND?"

Harry drives his long pole inside of Danielle's wet snatch and pulls almost all the way out of her. The massage oils loosen up her body and make all of her pleasure centers more sensitive. Harry's fingers dance over those buttons which regulate lust and makes Danielle moan and thrash on the bed.

"One hundred percent customer satisfaction," Harry tells her. "It can't lie."

Danielle agrees with him. Her moaning increases the deeper Harry plunges into her, the more she feels good. One leg lifts up on the bed and Danielle balances the best she can. Harry grabs her leg and holds it up into the air. Then the other leg follows and now Danielle presses her legs on the bed.

"You really are getting into this. Another satisfied customer, but I'm not surprised. And I'm not surprised about this either. Your body is addicted to me and you're going to be one of my regulars, aren't you?"

His hands work down her legs and pay them all of the attention Danielle craves. His hard cock slides out of her warm snatch and shoves it deep inside of her. She clamps down onto them.

"Make me yours forever!"

He smiles and leans in closer towards her, rubbing his fingers down Danielle's neck and back before moving in ever so closely to her.

"Oh, I'm already there."

Two throbbing balls connect to Danielle's warm thighs. The pleasant caress of her walls against his cock brings Harry just that much closer to burying his seed deep inside of her. He keeps roaming over her neck and back until the point where he slows down enough for him to plunge into her depths one more time.

This stud keeps working her over. The tingles increase through Danielle's body. He pulls out of her and this causes her to be lost.

Danielle rolls over onto her back and spreads her legs to make sure Harry has access to her damp pussy. Harry holds down and gives her a kiss which she eagerly returns. The two join together one more time. Each push drives Danielle closer to the edge and makes her cum.

"We're almost ready for the big finish," Harry tells her. "I'd like to thank you for your very generous tip."

"Yes," Danielle agrees. "I think it's…well worth the service."

"Show me how much you appreciate me."

The trigger erupts in her mind and it does not help that his fingers are stroking the side of her leg. It shoots pleasure waves down Danielle and forces her walls shut against his cock. She milks him the further Harry slides down between her legs. His big throbbing balls continue their dance until Harry pulls back from her and then forces his gigantic prick into her again.

Finally, Harry's balls discharge. Danielle never really gives him a chance to pull out. She keeps him tight. Danielle gets a huge blast of hot sticky cum firing inside of her pussy. Her hands grab the back of Harry's neck when he drives into her.

"Good! Another successful session."

Danielle tightens the grip around Harry and gives his cock a very pleasurable milking. His balls tense up and release their juices down inside of Danielle's warm and very willing pussy. He then pulls out of her and leaves her sitting up with a smile.

Danielle finishes seeing stars and feels very sore, and yet at the same time, extremely liberated.

"Shower's just through that door. If you need any help with anything while you're here…."

She silences Harry with a kiss and then gives his cock a squeeze. Her pussy overflows with cum, both hers and Harry's Danielle walks gingerly to the shower. Harry makes sure to keep an eye on her until she's safely inside.

He looks for his next appointment this afternoon and smiles. This should really be an interesting one.

* * *

**End.**


	5. Hot Cooldown

_Coming out of my annual fanfiction hibernation to post this chapter, and also to say that publication resumes as normal next week. So, I've figured I'd post an unpublished chapter of the spin off and to say that while this project is not dead, it most certainly is in a state of suspended animation for the winter months. Anyone, enjoy. Or don't._

* * *

**Hot Cooldown(Alexandra Daddario)**

* * *

A vision of beauty goes through the final set of stretches after her workout. With a black sports bra clinging to her chest and exposing her immense cleavage, a pair of skin tight yoga pants, bare feet, and her dark-hair tied back in a ponytail, Alexandra Daddario catches the eye of many people. She bends over and notices someone coming in the door and standing behind her.

She turns around to make a comment about where this person's eyes are. It is lost the moment she sees who it is. Harry Potter stands almost directly behind her. It's like something out of a very erotic dream to see Harry Potter, one of the most handsome, successful, and powerful men in the entire world, just a few inches away from Alexandra to where she can reach out and touch him.

"You're Harry Potter," she says.

"Indeed I am," Harry says. "And it's a pleasure to meet you as well as….Alexandra Daddario, well it is an honor and a privilege to meet you Alexandra"

"Please, Mr. Potter, call me Alex," she tells him.

"Call me Harry, and you have a day my lady," Harry says. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, you mean other than to work out," Alex tells him with a slight smile. "I just need a chance to kick back and unwind. And this allows me to blow off some steam. Last couple of months have been pretty hectic with all of the publicity work I've had to do."

"I hear you," Harry says. "The new Red Sun Flare is coming out."

"Oh, that's right," Alex says with a smile. "The phone that you claimed is the most secure on the market."

"I can assure you it is," Harry tells her. "Therefore, anyone who wants to take nude selfies of themselves and don't want them on the Internet, they should really pick up the newest phone."

Alex cracks a smile, yeah that's more of a concern these days, getting your private photos online due to unsecure servers.

"I'm just stopping by for a quick workout," Harry says. "And I can see you're leaving."

"Well, not yet," Alex comments to him. "Why don't we have a drink before your workout?"

"A drink sounds very nice," Harry says.

Alex smiles, she intended to head back to the hotel room and perhaps indulge herself in some self-pleasure. Given some of the rumors and innuendo regarding Harry Potter, well it would not be right if she could not verify certain things up close and personal. Relying on third-hand accounts never ended well in Hollywood. It becomes a glorified game of telephone.

The two step past the doors into the backroom where there is coffee, juice, and water to be served.

"So, juice, coffee, or water?" Alex asks.

"Water would be good," Harry says. "I'm trying to cut back on the coffee."

"Aren't we all?" Alex asks him. She moves over to pour them each a cup of water and they move over. "Here you..oh shit!"

The cup of water slips out of Alexandra Daddario's hand and splashes all over Harry's crotch. Alex cups a hand over her mouth a few seconds later and then lets out her words in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that," Alex says. "I'm sure…well I'm sure that I can get it dry."

She finds a towel and starts rubbing at Harry's crotch through her hands. She takes the towel and starts squeezing at it. Alex's fingers accidentally on purpose grabbed at his crotch. Harry tries to hold himself back although the hands of the hot young actress along with the view of her ample cleavage riles Harry completely up.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm going to have to take your pants off."

Alex starts unbuckling Harry's pants and pulls them off. She comes up with the pants just in time for Harry to catch her hand and pull her in close.

"You know, there are far easier ways to get my pants off them making them wet."

As planned, Harry dives in for a kiss. It's not the first time he's in this position with a famous lady, but it most certainly is always welcomed when it does. Alex's grabs onto the back of his head and deepens the kiss the two of them share with each other.

Another welcome motion is Harry shifting his hand against Alex's firm backside and giving it a squeeze. She deepens the kiss in reward for Harry's actions. Harry enjoys how firm and sexy Alex's curvy body is and cannot wait to further indulge in her.

"You got my pants off, it's only fair."

Alex releases the kiss and Harry works the tight yoga pants down her. A brush against her pussy through her black thong makes Alex's heart skip a couple more beats. Harry works them down and she straddles Harry's lap after he pulls them off the rest of the way. Harry holds the back of her head and kisses her. His hands stroke Alex's legs and start to toy with her every step of the way. He moves down to rub the soles of her feet before going all over her legs.

The panty clad crotch of Alexandra Daddario rubs against him. The only barrier separating the two from joining each other is their underwear. Harry pulls down his and then his bare cock slaps her through the panties. Alex yelps in pleasure with Harry grinding his way almost through her panties. Both Harry and the panties penetrate them.

"I want to see those big tits of yours," Harry tells her.

"You never watched True Detective?" she teases.

"Well, to be fair, I'm going to do more than see them."

The sports bra comes off and the girls come out to play. Alex's firm fleshy tits pop out for Harry to reach on the underside of them and squeeze them. They weigh out to be more than a handful. The generous chest pillows receive a good working over as Harry dives mouth around one of the nipples and then starts sucking on it.

Alex digs her fingernails down him. She gets far more than she wants and his cock is not in her body just yet. It teases her as much as his perfect hands are. And Harry keeps his hands firmly planted on her ass as well. He gives her the full court tour of pleasure.

"You've just ruined my panties," Alex groans.

"Send me the bill."

Harry takes the hardened nub back into his mouth and sucks on it. Alex turns her body and lets out a very hungry moan in lust. Harry's face buries its way inside of her chest and starts sucking on those breasts of hers. His cock slaps her thigh when Alex shifts around.

Every time Harry switches between breasts, a new sensation spreads over Alex. The pleasure doubles down as Harry licks her cleavage.

"Have you ever had a cock this big between your tits, Alex?"

Alex drops down onto the floor on her knees to get a better look. She does not have a tool to measure, but Harry's cock as a foot long and very thick. Every pulsing vein drags Alex further into his world of lust and she wants as much as possible. Her lips moisten at the thought of working down Harry's throbbing hard pole.

The beautiful sight of such juicy tits wrapping around Harry's large cock follows suddenly. Harry holds his hands against Alex's delicious globes and pushes into them. His cock slides inside the cleavage and then pulls out before he rams inside of it.

"Fuck those big titties!" Alex groans. "Oh, baby, fuck! I'm so hot! I can't….I've never been glad to spill water on another guys pants."

"It was a happy accident."

Harry's hands crush Alex's tit flesh against him. The burning heat of the friction of two juicy tits clasping Harry only increase his intensity. The deeper Harry plants his rod against her cleavage the closer he gets.

"I'm getting close, Alex," Harry tells her.

"Shoot your load all over these babies! Empty your balls all over my fucking tits! I want to see that big cock of yours shoot off like a cannon and fucking paint my tits all with your cum!"

Harry holds deep and rides out Alex's breasts. The dirty look combined with her dirty talking makes Harry keep driving his cock deep inside of her cleavage. His balls start aching and he knows the end is here. He keeps going, as the clock burns down.

Several shots of seed fire all over Alex's breasts. Harry hangs on to drill his cock between her tits and keep dumping his seed all over it. White milky fluids cover Alex's large breasts as they keep squeezing Harry and emptying his balls all over her.

The beautiful woman rises up to her feet. Harry's virile seed drips from her breasts and into her hands. Alex takes the cum soaked digits and pops them into her mouth with a couple of hungry sucks from them. She turns around and makes sure Harry sees her ass just clinging to the panties. Alex shoots him a sensual smile while licking her fingers dry and then hoisting up one breast to suck them.

Harry's now on his feet behind Alex and he drops her damp panties to the ground, to go all over her ass. His cock slides between them.

"Hard already?" Alex asks. "Can I keep you?"

A reach between her legs is the only answer Harry gives her. He seeks the prize, Alex's pussy ripe for grabbing and stroking. The Hollywood star gushes all over his hand when Harry teases her.

Alex's toes curl and her body just builds up with increasing lust. He's all she ever wants and so much more. He touches her in the places which drive her while. It's almost like he's mapped a course out of her body all the way.

"You keep that up and you're going to drive me insane," Alex tells Harry.

Harry fingers Alex from behind and makes sure her pussy prepares itself for what happens next. He pulls back from her and slides his fingers deep inside of her cunt. She squeezes Harry with Harry holding on. His cock swings and hits her in the back of the thigh.

Teeth grit together as Alex feels the burning need for cock. And not just any cock, she demands the best cock to stuff inside of her pussy. Harry's big cock is the medicine she sees.

"I'm horny, fuck me!" Alex yells.

"Of course, my lady."

She touches to the ground with her hands while bend over. Harry's cock grinds against her. Alex springs her thighs apart as if on instinct. Harry holds his hands against her and then pulls almost all the way. Then, he rubs his cock head against her.

Every touch drives her completely beyond hopelessness. Harry knows how to draw this out long enough. He holds Alex's waist and then sinks his cock inside of her. One inch at a time, so Alex can feel every single one of his twelve inches.

"How far can I go?" Harry wonders. "Before I split that tight cunt of yours in half."

"You're so fucking big!" Alex yells. "But…don't you dare stop…don't you dare stop!"

She's an active partner in this, writhing her body, rubbing herself against Harry. Her fingers dig into the floor and Harry drives his cock a little bit deeper inside of Alex. He reaches the halfway mark and holds it. Harry enjoys her bare pussy tightening around him and squeezing his tool. Every inch of Harry receives a velvety tug from Alex's clamping cunt.

Alexandra shifts back against the thrusts of her partner. His big swollen balls connect to her pussy. His hands now shift to cup her breasts and it's almost like he is digging deeper than possible to stimulate her pleasure centers. Alex struggles to find words adequate enough to describe the feeling.

"Eight," Harry tells her. "Are you sure you want me to keep going?"

Eight of Harry's twelve inches pushing inside of her stretching pussy only means that there's four inches which Alex does not get to experience.

"Don't hold out on me," Alex says. "MORE!"

Harry watches her legs do the splits, to take his cock. Her flexibility serves Harry as nicely as her curves. He alternates attentions between her breasts and ass while sinking more cock inside of her. He's deep inside of her, touching his cock head against Alex's womb. A fresh young womb, prime for baring Harry's future daughters, should he decide to go down that direction.

"Two more," Harry tells her.

Alex is completely stuffed, but she wants to see if she can go two more inches. Just two more stupid inches, with the thickness penetrating her on all sides. Alex clutches the ground. Nails scrap against it the deeper Harry drives inside of her. He pushes his cock into her body.

"In."

Twelve fucking inches bury deep inside of Alex. Every single inch buries inside of her body. She takes far more cock than ever before and moves every single minute of it. It feels like his cock buries deep inside of her womanly core, rolling and pushing inside of her with repeating thrusts.

Harry's magic allows his partners to take more of his cock than would be normally possible. It also hyper-stimulates several points of her body. Which he demonstrates by rolling his fingers ever so lightly over Alex's big sensitive nipples and tweaking them ever so slightly, to cause her moans and juices to start spilling out at once.

"I'm in control of every bit of pleasure you feel. And the pleasure, it feels good. You can feel your body warming up. You feel more pleasure."

"Soo good!" she moans. "Don't stop! Oh, please, for the love of…don't stop!"

Harry holds his cock inside of her and stretches her out in different ways. This huge spear presses deep inside of Alex. Her legs are now held up by Harry, almost feeling like jelly. He pulls out of her and then eases back into her. The second slide is a bit more rough. And then, on the third slide, he pound away at Alex.

This position is pretty good, with Harry being in the spot that many men will envy him for right now. He bends Alexandra Daddario over and fucks her brains out. The drooling and moaning from the woman only inspires Harry to go off.

She cums and cums hard. Alex holds her grip against the ground steady. Harry pulls almost all the way out and touches his cock against her quivering slit. Then he drives deep inside of her. His balls rock against her. Deep and long thrusts accelerates Alex's lust to brand new heights.

Harry pulls out of her and turns around with a smile. He beckons Alex to join him on the bench. His cock stands up in the air and Alex stumbles over. Harry reaches out to grab her and pull her into an intense makeout session. Alex's tongue folds against his as they perform a very messy and loud kiss with each other.

Now, Harry's hands wrap against her. He moves up where Alex's big sweaty tits push up against his face. He reaches underneath them and squeezes them.

"How can you feel this much bigger?" Alex asks.

She's going to be sore tomorrow morning. Alex finds herself now carrying. Her body entangles with Harry the further he pushes inside of her. Her breasts dance close to Harry's face. Harry cups them and gives them a good working over.

The hot star bouncing on his cock is a sight to see. Harry knows he cannot hold back too much longer, despite his enhanced stamina. Alex drives her perfect body down onto his cock. Her sheath ensnares him and lubricates his invading prick. He holds her in tight.

"Touch me!" Alex moans with her his writing down on him. "Please!"

His fingers grip Alex all over. Her eager pussy milks his cock. Harry can feel a sensation building. He's about ready to shoot his load inside of her.

"Before I go, you're going to cum for me hard," Harry says. "All of your sexual frustration is building up. You're going to release it all over my cock."

Harry maneuvers Alex onto him. He sinks into her heat. The scorching warm core presses against Harry's cock and she moans in his ear. She craves his cock and more importantly his cum. Not the first woman, not the last, most certainly Harry always has room for more.

And her pussy barely has enough room to spare after it's stuffed full of cock. Alex enters a long ride with Harry making her wrap around and release him. Harry digs his fingers into her ass and keeps driving inside of her. His balls smack faster and fuller against Alex's tender thighs. Appreciation of how full his balls can get and how soon Harry will bury his cum inside of her body causes a spark.

She keeps bouncing and having the time of her life. And Harry has plenty of fun touching her body and enjoying breasts, ass, and legs. Her lips part out in an "O" shape every time Harry pushes against each other.

"I want you to stay with me when I give you want you want."

Alex snaps her full attention to Harry. Not it could or should be everywhere else. He works into her body like a well-oiled machine.

"I'm going to leave you stretched, sore, and full of my cum. Hope you're ready."

"Yes!" Alex breaths.

Her pussy grabs onto his love muscle tight and squeezes him. Harry holds onto her lower back and pushes Alex almost all the way down. Her hips sink down and release Harry with more fluid pumps than before. Harry is holding her tight and burying more of his cock inside her.

Alex saturates Harry with her arousal. This opens the door for Harry to slide into her and pump his huge cock inside of her body. She arches back for Harry to concentrate his attack on her nipples and suck them in hunger. Alex curls her hand around and moans in delight.

Finally, Harry's balls tighten and he empties his balls inside of her. Alex clutches onto him and will not let go until she gets what she wants.

"You're not leaving. Not until I get every last drop of this fucking seed."

Her walls receive blasts and cum spills inside of her body. Thoughts of birth control and protection push to the back of Alex's mind only to serve her lust. And Harry's big balls fulfill her most sinful, darker desires.

Harry soaks in her arousal and the sweet sensation of a spectacular release drives Harry further to the edge.

"Mine always," Harry says.

"Always," Alex agrees.

This is not the cool down she expected, especially when it leaves her hotter than ever. But damn was it ever perfect in so many ways.

* * *

**End.**


	6. On Paper(Dove Cameron)

So, I did not take this down here, like other websites, and I'm glad I didn't. So this is going to be exclusive to this website and my blog. That might be a common thing before too long, as i distance myself from certain websites.

* * *

 

**On Paper(Dove Cameron)**

* * *

A small smile pops across the face of the young blonde actress as she looks across the ageless man. No one quite knows the age of Harry Potter. It's been the cause of countless rumors. The pictures of him from the later part of the 1990s look the same as he does during this year. And there have been rumors even further that.

Dove Cameron cannot bother herself to deal with such absurd gossip. Regardless of how long Mr. Potter's been around, he certainly remains handsome for his age. The ageless wizard, as many in the business call him, Harry Potter's most certainly the fantasy of several women throughout the years. And if you believe rumors and innuendo about him, it becomes more of a fantasy.

He looks like he could be around her age despite being active for a very long time.

"You wanted to ask me a question?"

Dove just smiles and looks into his dazzling green eyes.

"Seriously, how do you remain so young? Because people would kill for your secret."

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm an old man, Ms. Cameron?"

The stern expression, when joining with a knowing smile, is the type of expression which sends shivers down the spine of the young woman before him. She takes a moment to cross her legs. The tight skirt and black top she wears does a good job at teasing her attributes without being so outlandish.

"No, I mean, seriously, age is a number on paper. It's just...I'm curious. No one knows your age."

"And you're hoping that I might give you a hint."

The smile flashing against her makes Dove grow a tiny bit more nervous. She cannot help and feel a buzz through her body as the older and more experienced man takes a very long look at her.

"Well, can't someone be curious? I could have went for a more personal question. Like for example..."

Dove daringly leans over and pats Harry on his lap. Harry looks at the bold young actress with a raised eyebrow. There's something about her which tells Harry that this meeting is going to end very messily for her.

"Do you really have...well you know?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Cameron. You're going to have to be a bit more specific than vague innuendo if you want me to answer your question."

"A twelve inch cock?"

Harry just smiles at her. Dove's eyes sparkle as she looks at him. It's obvious that the young girl spends some time devouring the eye candy in front of him and not being so subtle about it. It's not the first time someone young enough to be his daughter takes interest in Harry. Or the first time where he's about to sleep with someone young enough to be his daughter.

"Perhaps I do. But, don't you think that's a personal question?"

Dove moves a bit closer and squeezes him. Harry's stoic expression does not falter. If the younger girl tries to psyche him out, well it's not going to end with her at the advantage.

"It wouldn't be a problem to let little old me take a look to see if the rumors are true? I mean a man of your stature, even if they do exaggerate, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Her fingers curl against his lap for a second.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't."

A hand claps against Dove's and Harry lifts it up to drop on his shoulder. He leans in and decides to whisper in her ear.

"I know what you're trying to do. The question is how much are you willing to earn it? I'm pretty sure a young dedicated woman like yourself is more than willing to fight for what she wants. Aren't you?"

A hand cupping underneath the chin of the young girl makes her look up. The beautiful blonde curls show a soft smile over her delicious lips. Soft green eyes flicker against Harry's gaze. He leans in and plants a kiss on her lips.

Dove's no novice at being kissed, but she's woefully inexperienced of being kissed by a true man. This kiss sends her body and lust into overdrive. This is the type of kiss that causes a woman's panties to fly off and become unsatisfied until something jams deep inside of her.

The kiss breaks and Dove slides back onto the chair. Harry steps over towards the bed. She follows him with a soft breath coming from her body.

"Do you want to see a magic trick?"

Dove snaps out to look at him.

"Am I going to see your cock appear before my very eyes?"

A wave of Harry's hand and Dove lets out a very passionate squeal. The cool rush of air between her legs signifies she's not wearing panties. Harry motions her to come over and she decides to dive at Harry. The second kiss proves to be a more intoxicating experience than the first.

Harry's experienced tongue explores the sweet tasting mouth of the young star. His hand moves closer down to her lower back and rubs against her tight ass. Harry squeezes her butt and Dove moans in delight. Her nails brushing against his bare forearm indicates she wants more.

Fire spreads through her loins. Dove cannot even comprehend anything other than the pleasure going through her body. Harry's hands lock onto her ass and pull her in deeper. The first couple of buttons on her top come up and exposes Dove's inviting looking cleavage.

Then, suddenly, something long and hard comes out to hit Dove on her bare thigh. Harry pulls away from her and smiles.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Dove drops down to her knees to get a closer look. Her knees brush against the soft carpet. A hand swoops underneath Harry's head. She looks at him with greedy eyes and a hungry expression keeps coursing over her body.

"That all for me?"

"If you want it."

"Baby, I need it...oh you're so big!"

A lick from the head down to the base shows how flexible Dove's tongue is. Harry brushes a finger against the girl's scalp which results in a coo of her. She kisses his base and goes in to touch his balls. It's full of seed. She drips all over the carpet when feeling how heavy it is.

"What do you thing, Ms. Cameron? Twelve inches or not?"

Dove tastes the head of his cock which draws Harry's attention closer towards her. A hand touches the back of her head the closer Dove goes to him.

"I think so, sir?"

Harry's cock jumps at her calling him "sir". She takes his fully erect cock into Harry's mouth. The sexy moan around his cock makes Harry grab onto the back of Dove Cameron's head. Those eyes just shine up when she looks at him. Harry pulls a slight amount out of her mouth and then drives deep inside of her.

Dove makes a popping motion around his cock. Harry puts a hand on the back of her head.

"You keep that up and your prospects will be very big."

The word big really reminds Dove of the thick tool her lips wrap around. She leaves her mark all over Harry's cock. She wants to do more than suck his cock, but the taste which starts to leak all over her tongue causes an addiction to build inside of the star.

Harry relishes what the younger woman's doing to him. Her head bobs and Harry can also see the further treasures of what's to come. He locks fingers against Dove's hair. Hunger and lust just dance all over her body the deeper she comes apart at the scenes.

"Brace yourself, Ms. Cameron."

Harry plants his cock deep into her mouth. Dove almost gags onto his cock. Then like a perfect little cock-sucking angel, she stays the course and finishes sucking him until Harry spills his seed into her throat.

"Very promising indeed."

Those nails brush against him and show how much hunger Harry sates from Dove. Dove darts her tongue around his tool once finished.

"I didn't think it would taste as sweet as chocolate."

A smile pops over Harry's face as he puts a hand on Dove's and pulls her up to a standing position. He reaches underneath her shirt and pulls it over her head to reveal two youthful breasts with nipples sticking out. Harry kisses the side of her neck and wiggles her skirt off of Dove's body.

Harry moves over and puts Dove on the bed. She sets herself on the bed, looking like a very delicious treat for Harry to consume. Harry holds a hand over her inner thigh.

"I believe it's time for me to give you something in return for the release you've given me, Ms. Cameron."

"Please, sir, call me Dove. I think we're intimately involved enough where you can be on a first name business with me."

She gives him a smoky smile and a sexy wink.

"I think I still should call you, sir, or Mr. Potter...or maybe Daddy?"

Harry flicks a finger against Dove's dripping hot opening which causes her to jump up off of the bed. The rest of his clothes come off.

A full view of Harry Potter's muscular body and thick cock puts Dove a bit over the edge with pleasure. She wants him in every single way possible. He climbs on top of her to kiss her and also send gentle caresses all over her body. Dove gives a breath in his ear.

"Touch me. Touch me, sir! Make me feel so good! Make me show what a real man can do with a woman."

The dance of Harry's fingers brush over Dove's delicate skin. Tremors spread through every single last inch. Harry pushes her legs up in the air and starts kissing at the back of her ankles. He moves down her legs and to the knees in the front. Then he shifts to her thighs, and makes sure to canvas every single inch.

A hand extends over and grabs Dove's firm tit before giving it a squeeze. Her nipple jumps in Harry's hands.

"They belong to you, sir! They belong to you! Touch me, Mr. Potter! Show me why you're such a dirty old man who preys upon young innocent girls like me!"

Despite her words, a certain degree of excitement pushes to her.

"Would an old man be able to burn out such a sweet young thing like yourself?"

A squeal follows after Harry gains her full interest by pinching her clit. Dove shimmies up to meet Harry's touch. Harry holds down onto her clit with one hand and then moves another hand up the front of her body. Her nipples squeeze from Harry's touch and he kisses her.

"I'm not...I'm not burned out yet, sir."

"We'll see how long it takes. Once you have my big cock inside of that tight little pussy!"

Harry empathizes his words by sliding deep down into her pussy. The deep pumping sends Dove's body convulsing in several little fits.

"I knew we would fuck the moment we walked in here. You know why, Dove? Because you Disney sluts are all easy."

Despite the crassness of his words, Harry really turns her own and gets the juices flowing. Harry pops his fingers down her hole and then slides out of her. A touch to her chest sends a further buzz over Dove just seconds before Harry worships her body with his mouth.

"We're...you really think that..."

"Are your legs spreading without me touching them?"

Dove looks at her with a soft and embarrassed look. She cannot help, but say her next statement in the most ashamed and breathy little girl voice possible.

"Yes...Daddy."

This word makes Harry just look down at the naughty girl with a smile. Dove's legs part and present themselves for insertion of one thing and one thing alone. Harry's cock lines up for her and makes her look up.

"OHHH!"

Harry pushes his way. His cock spoils this sweet young lady for life and not for the first time Harry's done something like this. He bends down and touches her nipples to cause Dove to explode. He holds onto her and slides his cock inside of her tight hole.

Sweat spills from Dove's body from being pleasured an entirely different way. Every time Harry's balls strike her clit it causes her to jolt up and push on the bed. Harry holds her body down and keeps driving into her.

"Now, what do you say when someone gives you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams?"

"Thank you, sir. Mr. Potter may I have another!"

Harry lifts Dove's sexy legs up over his head. The young and flawless flesh beneath him sends Harry crashing into her. He pulls pretty much almost all the way out of her and slams down into her tight pussy. She meets him with each thrust. Her legs resting on his shoulders and spread wide gives Harry enough leverage.

"Baby! It feels so good. I think that you're going to explode all over my cock. How do you like that?"

"A lot...I like that...a whole lot!"

Harry pushes down inside of her. Every inch of her flesh sizzles underneath Harry. He leans down and gives Dove several short and quick kisses. She delightfully screams out every time Harry touches her and marks on her young flesh. She experiences a lovely explosion around him.

"I hope you're not going to collapse before this old man has his fun. You wouldn't want to disappoint me. Would you?"

"No, sir. I wouldn't...dare disappoint you!"

With a guy this hot, Dove wants to bring her top game to the table. She tries to wrap her walls around the intruding organ to blow Harry's mind. They spread and allow Harry's constant rocking of her body to increase.

One of the best orgasms of Dove Cameron's young life hits the star hard. She wraps her legs around Harry as he bends down. She moans deep in his ear with her breasts jiggling from the impact.

"MMMM! OOOHH! MMMM!"

She tightens around Harry. The tight pussy clamps down to try and coax some kind of eruption. Harry redoubles his effort despite the growing feelings of lust spreading from his loins

"Good girl. A very good girl. Daddy is proud of you."

The little naughty roleplay sends Dove's hips completely up to meet Harry. Harry pushes down onto her and stuffs her tighty little pussy full. Her legs rub against him as Harry rides out her orgasm all the way to the end.

She soaks Harry's cock just as he pulls it out of her. Harry moves into position and rolls Dove onto her side.

The muscular frame of Harry presses against Dove's back. He spoons her and makes Dove gasp in excitement. Harry drags a nail down her nipple and sends Dove spiraling over the edge. The train of pleasure hits her. Harry presses up against her with several gentle caresses sparking a lustful delight through her body.

Harry lifts her leg up and dances his fingers down it. Dove softly sighs before Harry finds her opening. She readily and willingly accepts Harry's cock inside of her.

A blowing on her ear makes Dove tremble with excitement. Harry locks onto her and starts pumping his meat in between her legs. Dove opens her mouth to let out the sounds of delight. Harry keeps working inside of her.

"I have you where I want you."

"Wet and horny?"

"Smart girl."

A nibble on the back of Dove's neck hits her buttons and causes her to soak the huge organ which is in her. Her orgasms measure exactly how she wants it and she's never quite sure when Harry's going to allow the next orgasm to shoot off. Excitement builds over her.

Harry works her through the afternoon and ensures that Dove experiences the delights that many before her have and many after her have. Beautiful and talented women succumbing to the sinful pleasures of the flesh always turn Harry on. It fuels him and makes him feel like he's going to live a very long existence.

The hours tick by and the orgasms just increase. Each thrust inside of Dove's tight hole brings her ever so closer to reaching one of the most mind numbing peaks. Harry's reduces her mind to mush and her pussy to a dripping wreck. And she never has been happier in her life.

Even if Dove never sees him again after tonight, she'll cherish this moment. And cherish every single last touch the two of them share. The living, breathing sex machine makes her lose count of the number of orgasms she's experienced and how taxed your young body.

Two things age very well. Fine wine and Harry Potter, and one of those is about ready to reach his peak. He taxes Dove a little bit further.

"If you're still with me, it's my turn now."

"Finally."

"Sorry, are you bored of my company?"

He teases her a little bit. Dove squeezes him on instinct. She moves Harry's hand down to her chest so he can feel her breasts a little more.

"I can do this...all weekend. I swear."

"Do you? You wouldn't be lying to me. Your breathing is getting heavier, your muscles get a bit weaker, and you're trying to finish me off before you pass out."

Harry keeps pounding her. And Dove tries to hold on long enough. It's a very close race between the two of them. Harry's all over her body and makes her lose it.

Finally, Harry loses it along with her. His cock blasts into Dove's body and fills up the young woman.

Thoughts of consequences fuck their way out of Dove's head. She'll worry about that when she recovers, if it's possible to recover after the pounding Harry just lays upon her greedy pussy.

Harry pulls out of her and leaves her pussy dripping with the combined results of their chained orgasm. She rolls over and looks at him through hazy eyes.

"You still have my phone number?"

"I never misplace a girl's phone number."

"Good."

"I'll see you again sometime, Ms. Cameron."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. I'm going to have to step up my game next time, old man!"

She's on her knees and presents herself. Harry gives her a parting spanking and moves away to leave her wanting even more.

* * *

**End.**


	7. The Right Moves(Alexa Bliss)

**The Right Moves(Alexa Bliss(WWE))**

* * *

The guest backstage at WWE RAW is more than enough to turn a few heads. The one and only Harry Potter, the man who runs one of the biggest media companies in the world, turns a lot of heads and causes a lot of rumors to go about him. Some speculate of his potential involvement at this year's Wrestlemania whether it be as a guest host or even an in-ring competitor for a special attraction. Others think he's out to make a deal to help distribute the Network to a wider variety of users. And others think that Harry Potter is here to outright make an attempt to purchase the wrestling organization to add to his vast media empire.

Regardless of the reasons and only Harry and those very high up the food chain, as in the McMahon family and their inner circle, knows the reasons for his showing up backstage. Harry sits back in a very luxurious lockerroom and enjoys the accommodations while also getting a kick out of some of the more absurd rumors online.

A light knock on the door brings Harry's attention to the door.

"Yes?"

The door opens and Harry's interest piques up. A very attractive blonde woman enters the room. She's short, with a beautiful body, tight, and sensual. She pours into a pair of tight red shorts and a tight top covers her chest which fits the woman's frame. Harry notices a championship belt over his shoulder.

"Mr. Potter, I must say, it's an honor to meet you."

Harry recognizes the blonde instantly as the WWE Raw Women's Champion, Alexa Bliss. She looks at him with a smile and her eyes trace over his body in a way which Harry's only too used to seeing a lot of women look at him. Harry's honestly surprised it's taken this long to run into one of the fine female competitors in this organization, as fast as rumors spread.

"Well, the champion of all people graces me with her presence. What can I do for you, Miss Bliss?"

Alexa smiles and keeps sizing up the eye candy. Harry looking back at her just causes her to take a bold step forward.

"As the RAW Women's champion, I think it's my duty to welcome you to the lockerroom and make sure your needs are well taken care off. Stephanie would flip her shit if something happened to you."

Harry just smiles at her and the little reference to the heiress of the McMahon wrestling empire. Alexa moves closer to him. They occupy pretty much the same space. The beautiful blonde puts a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"And there are so many people who are looking to make a name for themselves. I'm sure you're used to a lot of jealousy given how you've made a name for yourself. Lots of big guys in there, and also a lot who are scrambling for a spot. Especially during Wrestlemania season...there's a lot of people saying that you might want to step into the ring."

Neither confirming nor denying that fact, Harry moves a bit closer.

"As the champion of the RAW women's division, I want to ask you if you have all of the right moves. And I might...I might show you a few of mine, if you're interested. Because, quite frankly, you're hot."

The subtly of a knockout punch to the face comes from Alexa.

"Well, Ms. Bliss, I can see no one better to make sure my moves are up to snuff."

Alexa puts the championship belt down on the table and completely out of their way. The respect she holds for the position makes her treat the belt with utter care and make sure it is not defiled by what's going to happen next.

"Well, why don't we lock up?"

The short curvy blonde competitor throws her hands around Harry's neck. Harry moves behind her and then gets behind her. He puts Alexa in a waistlock and brushes up against her bare back and firm backside.

Alexa takes in a deep breath. Harry's strong arms brush against her and come very close to touching her chest.

"A nice go behind...very smooth., but there's just one problem."

"And what's that, Miss Bliss?"

Alexa wiggles her ass against Harry's bulge which only causes it to grow. She pulls away from him with a calculating smile. The champion grabs his crotch through his pants and gives it a very simple squeeze.

"I'm not sure if that object in your pants is completely legal. Perhaps we should check to make sure if it's within standards?"

She undoes Harry's belt and pulls his pants down. Alexa's soft fingers brush up over his boxer shorts. She takes enough time to guide Harry's cock out of his pants. Inch by inch rolls out and snaps into the picture. Alexa grips the underside of it and leans in to examine it.

A cock worthy of a championship competitor, if Alexa needs to say so herself.

"It's thicker than my wrist. And I'm going to need both hands to grasp it firmly...but I think using this hold will do the trick."

Alexa holds tight against Harry's cock. She squeezes, twists, and manipulates the sizable piece of meat in her hands. It pulses with each stroke. Each slow and measured stroke which brings more blood coursing through Harry's body and extending his hard cock a bit more.

A slow lick against the head adds to the fun. Alexa's nipples stick against her top. She decide to throw out all pretext and kisses the tip of the cock with her tight little mouth. The hot fingers and mouth of the women's champion does a good job.

"Is this one of your holds, Miss Bliss?"

Alexa's eyes look up at Harry as she holds his cock. She licks the length all the way around.

"One of my best."

The tightness of her mouth engulfs Harry's cock as Alexa bends down. The seal of her warm mouth wrapping around Harry causes a good feeling to rise. Every inch of Harry's body turns into a lightning rod for pleasure. His hands stroke Alexa's vibrant locks and he keeps driving into her mouth.

Alexa's arousal only increases. The thick cock piercing past her lips, into her mouth, and down the champion's throat makes her feel even wetter. The blonde's curls stroke against him when she rises up. The tiny blonde keeps shoving more and more of Harry's cock town her talented throat.

Harry's fingers push against Alexa's scalp and guides himself into her mouth.

"Not a bad hold...feels like I'm about ready to submit from it."

Alexa just applies more pressure. She wraps her lithe hand around Harry's balls and squeezes it. She wants to make him feel bliss beyond all imagining. Harry grabs the back of her head and slides his manhood just a bit deeper into her. Balls slap against her chin hard.

Harry's warning comes true as his balls tighten and send his cream with a rush down Alexa's throat. The champion shows amazing neck strength by tilting her head to take the cock. And take the rush of cum down her throat. Harry plants his thick cock into her mouth on a constant basis.

A solid pop follows with Alexa leaving Harry's cock trailing with her saliva. She pulls away from him and then gets to her feet.

Alexa strips off her top and shorts to give Harry a nice look at her nude body.

What a nice look it was. Alexa's breasts fit her frame very nicely and stand up nice and perky. Her stomach is so tight and flat it catches Harry's attention. Her hips stick out in the most sensual way possible. Harry's eyes go down to her thick meaty legs which look absolutely gorgeous.

Then, Alexa's pussy, a beautiful and tight looking set of lips, which stand out and beckon to Harry. She lays down on the couch and spreads her legs.

The minute Harry lowers his head, Alexa scissors her legs around his head.

"There's a move...that I prefer...but it looks like you have a counter for this one."

Her words come out in light whimpers. Harry drags his tongue down Alexa's swollen pussy lips and pulls out of her. The rush of the honey coming down her thighs prompts Harry to dive a bit deeper inside of her.

Harry grabs onto the back of her legs. Alexa Bliss gives off the right combination of feminine and strong, which hits all of Harry's triggers. She's small, but what's packed into that small frame is absolutely mesmerizing. Harry pushes a tongue deep inside of her and then laps up her pussy juices.

Alexa finds it very hard to find a man who is capable of performing such pleasurable oral acts. And yet, he's giving her a pussy-eating worthy for a championshp level competitor. Harry's fingers stroke down the back of Alexa's leg the deeper he drives into her.

His fingers dart over the back of Alexa's legs and cause her to shoot her hips up. Harry rolls a finger down the back of her leg and back up to use the blonde competitor's pussy juices to lubricate the tip of his finger. The moment Harry positions himself to slide into her asshole, is the moment where it almost comes undone for her.

Alexa bites down on her lip. The combination of dueling pussy licking and ass-fingering causes the tight blonde wrestler's body to enter a stage of pleasure. Harry repeatedly laps his tongue into her tight pussy and fingers her asshole to make it nice and slick.

Harry comes up after a minute with a hand pressing between Alexa's thighs. He pulls himself up and hoists up her legs. Harry steps through the legs and then slides down deeper. His legs grip Alexa's when he leans down.

Alexa's body contorts and she stands on her hands. The modified Sharpshooter/Liontamer hybrid Harry puts her in causes Harry's big cock to be in perfect position.

"You showed me one and now I'm going to show you one. I'm going to show you a big one."

The big one enters Alexa. Her warmth envelopes Harry. He pushes inside of her and then pulls back almost all the way. Harry grinds his cock against her warm lips and then almost pulls all the way out before sliding inside. Harry drives deep inside of her tight pussy.

Alexa's eyes fade over. He works her leg muscles and causes the blood to rush through her head the deeper Harry plants inside.

"Oooh, you really can make anyone submit to this one."

His hands apply the amount of pressure on Alexa's firm thighs which ends with her gushing all over his cock. Harry rises up and drives deep inside of her. Harry pulls almost out and then pushes into her. Her tightness hugs him the deeper he plants into her.

"Yes...but you got a tight grip of your own. A very tight grip."

"It's why I'm the champion!"

The athletic body of the RAW Women's champion drips with arousal and sweat. Harry plants himself into her. His big swollen balls send another rush of desire. Her toes curl and Alexa's mouth hangs open. She manages to keep from slipping off of the ground.

"You have a championship level pussy. It's so tight."

Harry plants deep into her. The desire for this fierce female competitor reaches a boiling point. He shifts and keeps working her over with his cock.

A second passes and Harry pulls out. He rolls Alexa over onto the floor and then puts his cock at her entrance. He pulls her arms back and slams into her tight pussy from behind.

Harry rocks back and forth while yanking onto her arms. His legs hook around hers to add to the surfboard style position when he fucks her.

"Be careful not to get your shoulders pinned."

Harry rolls back on the hold and leans in. Alexa's ass bounces tantalizingly against him.

"Thanks for the tip."

He sinks his big cock deeper into the champion. Alexa's firm backside calls for him just as much as her tight pussy does. Harry pushes her down onto the ground and keeps leaning in.

Alexa bites down on her lip. The juices flow from her the deeper Harry drives into her on the ground. He pulls her up so she elevates in the air and sinks down onto Harry's cock. His fingers dance all over her legs when driving into her.

"Looks like I'm going to make the champion submit."

A tight clench of the championship wrestler shows Harry how much she wants it. Harry enters Alexa's heated center and drives a bit deeper into her. He pulls almost all the way out and slams into her on a constant basis.

"YES!"

Harry's hands go over her chest so fast Alexa only just barely registers it. Every touch brings her closer towards her breaking point. Even though Alexa's iron grip keeps a tight hold on this massive cock, he gains control and a huge amount of momentum. Harry sends himself into her depths.

Her body sizes up with the pleasure and cums harder than ever before. Harry plants a finger against Alexa's nipple and tweaks it to bring greater feelings of lust through her body.

"I'm close."

"I'm...good...safe...cum!"

She clenches against Harry's cock. Being the champions means you have to be prepared for any encounter and Alexa is more than prepared for him to cum inside of her. The sensual blonde dynamo drops down onto Harry. Her juices coat his cock and allow him access.

Harry groans when slamming deep inside of Alexa and pulls completely out of her. She's so full of his cock, there's no room to fit anything. Harry keeps riding the tight blonde.

His fingers brush against Alexa's sweet mouth. It heightens the pleasure to make the blonde beauty suck her own arousal from Harry's finger tips. Alexa drags her tongue deeper against Harry's fingers and takes in a deep breath.

"We're so close."

Alexa cums for him all over again. It's been a long time since she's been able to cum this hard. Harry cracks against her thighs and gets ever so closer. She can feel it. Milking his cock is the only thing Alexa does to try and gain some measure of control.

Even though deep down, Alexa knows that there's one thing which controls her. Harry's gigantic prick keeps smashing her when she drops down onto her thighs.

She screams deep as he bottoms in her. The tension of muscles follows when the cum together. Alexa sees stars with Harry planting into her body.

"And as you can see, I can rise to the occasion on any challenge."

Harry rolls his hands over Alexa's shapely body as he finishes off inside of her. His warm cum splatters into her body and fills up the champion with so much cock it causes her to burst.

Another beautiful woman falls at Harry's feet. It becomes a trend on his life, but it's one of the prices one pays for fame. The handsome billionaire finishes off in Alexa and leaves her dripping on the ground of the VIP area.

Finally, Alexa wipes the drool off of her chin and turns to her hands while looking up at Harry. Seduction burns in her eyes.

"I want a rematch."

"Anytime, any place, but not tonight."

* * *

**End.**


	8. Cornered(Beyonce)

**Cornered(Beyonce)**

* * *

Harry Potter shakes his head when walking down the hallway to get a breath of fresh air. The party he attends most certainly is something. It's the type of part where the TMZ types will have a field day with if they get ahold of half of what's going. Granted, things can be worse. No coke-fueled orgies or ritual sacrifices of goats to obscure Gods.

Regardless, there's a lot of free-flowing drinks, people getting high, and infidelity at this party. People also trying to get a piece of Harry given he's one of the most successful young business professionals in the world.

Harry does not get where he is today by easily giving it up. He plays hard to them, although he does have the pick of several of the most famous and beautiful women. All he needs is a simple gesture and they will follow him anywhere.

A firm hand pulls Harry into the room. He appreciates brazenness of the action.

"You're a very hard man to go ahold of. I thought that someone else may have gotten your full attention tonight."

The dark-skinned beauty standing in the dim light of the room smirks at Harry. The light flickers to show Harry who pulls him into the room.

Beyonce Knowles stands in front of him. She wears a very tight, see-through, black dress and heels. Her dark legs stretch on for miles and catch Harry's attention along with the rest of her.

"So, I've wanted to ask about a rumor I've been hearing."

She moves closer to Harry. Harry's up close and personal with Beyonce in all of her splendor.

"Depends on what rumors you hear? There's a lot of them out about me. And about you and everyone else here, I'm sure."

"Of course. But...I understand that if a woman is lucky, you'll pretty good at satisfying all of her need. When she needs something badly."

Beyonce wraps her arms around Harry's neck and pulls closer to him.

"So, is it true? Are you able to quickly take care of me? When I want it badly."

Harry ensnares her waist with his arm and pulls Beyonce in closer to him. He can see her nipples the closer they get. They call and scream for him.

"Let me tell you something. There's nothing quick about when I take care of a woman. You better be in for the long haul."

"That's what I want…"

Beyonce pulls Harry closer to her by the tie and moves to whisper in his ear.

"To hear."

The two meet with a sizzling kiss. Beyonce pulls Harry in closer to her. Harry cannot resist grabbing ahold of certain parts of her. One of them is her juicy legs and he cannot help and go behind to grab her ass.

Harry pulls away from her.

"No panties?"

"They'd get in the way from what we're going to do."

Harry slides his hand down the back of her leg. He eases underneath her dress.

"That's what I want…."

He squeezes her ass hard.

"To hear."

They pull back and Beyonce makes short work of Harry's shirt. She feels up his muscular body. Kisses his chest, his abs, and then trails kisses down the crotch of his pants.

She undoes Harry's belt. Her hot breath excitedly hits him. Beyonce closes her fists down on the belt and tugs it completely off.

Beyonce pulls Harry's cock out to play with.

"You have this thing ready to go when any woman comes calling? Don't you?"

She squeezes Harry's cock and balls. He grunts in response.

Harry hikes Beyonce's dress up until her pussy comes out in the air. The dark-skinned superstar's thighs part and reveal her delicious folds just beckoning for him. Her legs, her ass, pussy, tits, all of them call for Harry.

"Be careful with the dress, hon. It's a rental."

"I'm surprised."

Harry pulls Beyonce's dress off, gently. She coos in surprise when the dress does not have even the slightest tear in it. Both kiss one more time with their bodies against each other.

The two move their lovemaking over to a King size bed. Beyonce pushes Harry down onto the bed. His cock brushes against her. She leans down and grabs him.

Harry dives into her chest and sucks on her tits. Beyonce holds her hands and messes up Harry's already messy hair. Most people focus on his eyes and other parts of him.

"I can run my hands through your hair for days."

"You're not the first."

The two kiss each other one final time and Harry watches as Beyonce turns away from him. She mounts him in a reverse-cowgirl position.

Harry's massive cock is about to enter her. The hot sight of her dark skin pressing down on his lighter skin makes Harry throb with desire.

He drives deep inside of Beyonce. Inch by inch Harry's cock parts her warm walls.

"YES!"

Beyonce drags her nails down Harry's leg. She's getting far more than she expects. Not that Beyonce minds. Harry drives into her.

Gossip goes a long way and there's plenty of exaggerations in the entertainment business. One thing Beyonce takes to the bank is how good Harry makes her feel.

"Oh, honey, it's so...good!"

Harry watches her thick black ass bounce and keeps slapping up against his balls. He slides deep into her. Beyonce tightens her grip on him.

She edges closer to an orgasm. Breathing gets deeper the closer she drives down. Every inch of Harry splits her pussy in half and makes her go nuts with desire.

Beyonce bites down on her lip and releases her passions in a scream. Harry pushes deep inside of her off of the back of the orgasm.

Every thrust sends Beyonce into a fit. Her body convulses hard and releases her juices over Harry.

Several times it happens. Harry cannot help and reach out to touch her ass.

"Play with my ass! Oh, I like you playing with my ass! Squeeze it with your hands! Spank it!"

Harry slaps her ass. She closes ranks around his cock and eases Harry closer to the end. His balls reach their breaking point. Only a few more thrusts would make him lose it.

Beyonce bounces on Harry's cock all the way to the end. The more he plays with her ass, the wetter she gets. The wetter she gets, the deeper Harry slides into her. It's a pretty good arrangement all things considered.

"I'm….close!"

"So am I!"

Beyonce drives Harry's cock deep into her. He's inside her and she refuses to let up on this cock until it finishes.

She pumps Harry's cock and works him over. Harry can only hold on for the ride. It's a hell of a ride to feel Beyonce dropping down onto him and stretching her wet pussy out on his throbbing cock. Harry pulls back and drives himself into her as far as humanly possible.

"Oh! Let it go! Come on, big boy, cum in me! I can take it!"

Beyonce accelerates her riding on Harry. The gorgeous goddess rising and dropping down onto Harry brings him closer.

The tension in his balls rises. The strain inside of his loins. He cannot help and drive inside of Beyonce's snug little hole despite the fact it's going to bring him closer to the end.

Finally, Harry bottoms out in Beyonce. The discharge fires inside of her. The sweet sensation shared with this scorching hot woman makes Harry's nerves explode with pleasure.

Nothing compares to what Beyonce feels though. She takes him into her until he's done pumping inside.

Finally, the release finishes. Beyonce releases Harry from her confines.

The second she starts crawling away, Harry slides a finger into her asshole. Beyonce's eyes bug out when his finger roots into her.

"Oh, you dirty, dirty, boy! You can't help but take my ass. I don't blame you. This is a fine piece of booty, isn't it?"

A loud smack drives against Beyonce's thick dark cheeks. It leaves a small handprint on them before fading off. Harry smacks it again and gets a reaction.

"Get my asshole nice and wet, and I'll have no choice, but to let you fuck it."

Harry dives in between Beyonce's heavenly cheeks. He works his way into the warmth of her most taboo hole. He cannot help, but submerge himself in there.

He's no stranger in making a woman feel good when lavishing attention upon any hole. Harry eats her asshole until it's nice and wet.

Beyonce pulls away from him and grabs Harry's cock.

"Want to make sure it's hard. Don't want you to go back there unless you're at your best. Right?

Not waiting for a response , Beyonce just starts sucking Harry's cock. The feeling of his cock, dripping with her juices in her mouth is more than enough to set the ball in motion.

"Bloody amazing!"

Those plump lips ensnaring his cock is a beautiful and wonderful feeling. Beyonce's burning eyes locking onto his just add to the spice of the situation.

She gives him a smoking hot blowjob. Tongue, mouth, and her hands cradling his swollen balls. Beyonce sucking him off is a beautiful sight. Harry cannot help to hammer her mouth a little bit.

Beyonce pulls away from Harry.

"And now for the main event."

She reclines on her back, her wet asshole ready. Harry reaches in and clenches her ass to guide himself closer to her.

"Take me! Make me! Break me!"

That throbbing cock slides against Beyonce's opening hole. He cannot help and guide himself closer to her.

Finally, Harry slides into Beyonce's ass. Her legs spread in the air for Harry to grab onto.

Harry pierces her backside with his pummeling cock. He pulls almost all the way out of her and drives into her. Harry gains a bit of momentum.

Beyonce's eyes water for a second.

"You're so big! It hurts! But I'm so horny I have to...have you!"

Harry flicks her clit and this sets Beyonce over the edge. He cannot help and play with every inch of her body, in addition to her ass. The writhing woman underneath him calls out for attention.

Sucking the back of her legs drives Beyonce completely nuts. Harry massages whatever leg he does not suck. He puts a hand down to steady himself when drilling her asshole.

"Pound my ass! Hammer it! Oh! You're better than I thought! I'm so fucking lucky to get ahold of you before any of those silly white bitches did! I bet that they wouldn't know what to do with a fucking cock like yours! It's so big it's fucking absurd! How did you get that cock so big?"

Harry moves his hand down her leg to the front of her body.

"Plenty of milk."

A squeeze of Beyonce's firm right tit causes her to pant. Harry twists her nipples. The dark-colored nipple pushing into his finger makes Harry just drive into her.

"I want to walk out of this party funny so everyone guesses why! I wonder how many will know...mostly because they got the same thing."

Harry presses against her ass. His balls start to strain. He knows there will not be too much longer.

Yet, Harry holds on because he wants to watch Beyonce just lose it and cum with a cock in her ass. His cock in her ass even.

"I love anal! But most men aren't that good at it...likely because they should be taking it up the ass instead of giving it! Oh fuck, Jesus Christ, I'm going to be sore tomorrow!"

Worth it, worth it, always worth it. Harry's all over her and showing why he's such a sought-after man.

Beyonce's body drips with sweat and arousal. Harry covers her drool-worthy legs with his salvia.

The prize he seeks is her ass. Her entire body is nice, but Harry wants to be the one to break Beyonce, with his cock in her ass.

"You won't appreciate anyone in there!"

"NO! Always want your cock! No one else matters!"

Harry rides Beyonce's ass all the way to the end. He can feel it getting closer. There's little more than he can do is to enjoy the ride to the end.

First, Beyonce's hand happens. The juices squirt out of her pussy. Dribbling down her thighs in this way adds to a very erotic sight.

And then, it's Harry's thick cock driving into her ass. He puts her through the paces.

"Cum inside my ass! Inside my perfect, tight ass! NOW! I WANT IT NOW!"

Harry decides to slow down just enough to show her who is in control. Also, he wants to feel Beyonce's perfect ass and legs for as long as he can before the end.

The end comes sooner than Harry expects. The clenching of his loins signals his orgasm. Harry rams Beyonce up the ass at the end.

This one last movement is enough to set both of them over the edge. Harry cums. Not only in Beyonce's ass, but on her ass and over the back of her thighs.

The warm fluids pasting her ass and legs jolts Beyonce awake and alert. The last few spurts find their way back inside of her ass.

The second he finishes, Beyonce shakes her head. She still sees stars from the orgasm. Cum drips from her legs and her ass.

"Let me get this cleaned up for you."

She's right back on his cock and sucks it. All while rubbing her hands over her cum soaked legs. It gives them a heavenly glow when Beyonce works in Harry's special brand of cream.

"Nice. You should bottle this and sell it."

"It only works if you get it straight from the source."

Beyonce can live with this. She goes back to cleaning Harry off with her tongue and wondering what other trouble they can get into tonight.

Hopefully lots.

* * *

**End.**


	9. Poolside(Kate Upton)

**Poolside(Kate Upton)**

A smile crosses the face of one Harry Potter as he steps outside into the warm summer weather. There's something which relaxes him about this weather. A good feeling enters his body. There's lovely women about as far as the eye can see which only increases the smile.

Given how some of the women side eye him, Harry has his choice of all of the lovely beauties around him. He decides to choose wisely, or at least the best that he can. The young man grins when a couple of them try and catch his eye.

"Whoops...sorry!"

An attractive blonde woman wearing a black bikini almost bumps into him. Harry reaches out with great reflexes and gets a good look at her sexy body. Her ample chest spills out of the suit that she's wearing. It takes Harry a couple of seconds to get the attention of the woman in question before flashing her a smile.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I should...well you distracted me."

"It seems like a lot of people here have that problem because of you."

She grins and laughs when a poor hapless man almost trips when getting a good look at her. The busty blonde tightens her arm around Harry's waist and pulls him somewhat closer towards her. The smile stretching over her face only increases.

"So, I'm...Kate...Kate Upton."

"Oh, I thought I recognized you. Harry Potter at your service."

Kate smiles when she takes a long look at the handsome British gentleman. He's alluring and the fact he does not wear a shirt gives her a chance to eat up the eye candy in any way she can.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter...why don't we go someplace a bit less stifling?"

Harry locks onto Kate's arm and the two walk off side by side with each other. Several of the men give him the evil eye as they pass and some of the women gave Harry the evil eye just as much.

"So, are you used to that?"

A grin passes over Harry's face.

"Are you?"

"Yep."

She puts her bag down and rifles through it to get some suntan lotion. Kate looks over the top of her sunglasses at Harry with a smoldering hot grin.

"You don't mind do you? I don't want to burn out here, you know."

"Hey, no problem at all."

Harry cups the suntan lotion onto his hand and rubs it into Kate's soft skin. The soft moan she manages to just barely stifle shows just how much she enjoys her body.

Kate lies down on the beach chair on her chest and Harry gets the rest of her back. The lovely skin moves underneath his fingers when rubbing Kate down. He slips between Kate's legs and tests his luck by rubbing her inner thighs.

"Continue please...Mr. Potter."

"Of course, Ms. Upton."

Harry strokes the lotion into her back. The strap of her bikini top comes undone. Allowing Harry a nice view of her large breasts pressing against the lawnchair. He takes his time really rubbing the lotion in until it disappears into her back.

"Pull my bottoms down...no one can see us."

Harry smiles at the lovely woman and pulls her bottoms down. Her legs spread so Harry can get between them, rubbing the lotion into it.

Kate chews down on her lip as Harry's hand works closer and closer to her pussy. She tries to give him the hint to slip a finger or two inside. Harry's hand comes closer and closer.

He pulls back to rub Kate's other thing and makes her feel really delighted. The rubbing against her leg continues.

"Now my front side."

Harry steps back to give Kate just enough room to flip over. He gets a nice view of her amazing breasts. Her nipples stick up at attention and look nice and hard.

"Like something you see, Mr. Potter?"

Every one of Harry's teeth can be scene in a wide grin.

"How about everything?"

He cups the lotion on his hands and smears Kate's breasts in it. The lovely pinnacle of female perfection in his hands makes Harry break out into a smile. He cannot help and grab ahold of her before releasing her round tits.

Harry squeezes and rubs her breasts, smearing them with lotions. Every touch of her nice, warm, breasts makes Harry's cock throb on the other end of his swimming trunks.

A little smirk appears on Kate's face when she notices Harry's erection poking out of his swimming trunks.

"Well, isn't that a nice surprise?"

Without any pause, Kate tears down Harry's boxer shorts and reveals his big cock to the world. She grabs ahold of it.

"Oh, you're be fun. I can't wait to have this in me...but first….we need to find out if it's worth. I don't let just any man inside, you know."

Harry gives her a smile.

"You think I can't handle...it…"

Kate's plump lips wrap around the head of Harry's cock and starts sucking him off. Harry's in heaven thanks to the talented mouth of this sexy model. The only thing he can do is hang on and enjoy the ride.

The beautiful mouth of Kate Upton is a wonderful place to be. The model gives him a smoldering gaze as she performs the debauchery right behind the gated area of the beach. All they need to do is someone to look over and they'll get more than an eyeful.

Kate, in the meantime, gets a mouthful. The fact this young stud does not blow his load right away makes her feel good. Even when her breasts jiggle when bobbing out and down on his cock, he holds on.

"You little minx. You're going to try to break me."

She looks at him with a grin through the blowjob. Harry peers down into the eyes of the sexy woman and keeps fucking her mouth. He gets a bit closer, but despite wanting to blast Kate's mouth full of his cum, he holds on.

Harry goes the distance through a steamy blowjob from Kate Upton. She rises up from the depths and squeezes his cock twice before releasing it.

"Well, you made my mouth a bit sore, stud. But, I think we have other ways to crack a nut."

Kate wraps her lovely tits around Harry's manhood and pushes them in deep. He groans when feeling her warm tits tightening around him.

"Don't you just love my nice big titties? Wouldn't you love to cum all over my tits and my face? I bet you have. I bet you'd like to bust a nut all over this pretty fucking face, and my nice titties."

Harry holds on tight and receives the tit job of his life from Kate Upton. The beautiful model slides her warm pillows up and down his cock. The tension rises. Despite the need to paint her tits and face white with his cum, Harry holds on for the ride, enjoying the motion.

He grabs them and mauls them while fucking Kate's warm pillow.s The sexy model looks at him with the most smoldering and perfect gaze possible. The deeper he slams inside of her tits, the more she squeals.

"I'm pretty sure a big guy like you...he has more than one load. Wouldn't you cum over my tits? Cum over them….fucking blow your load."

"You fucking sexy bitch! I'm going to give you some much cum that you're going to drown in it."

"Mmm..that's so hot...those balls are so big! I can't wait to have it all over my face...and then...I'm going to make that cock hard all over again and ride you!"

The thought tantalizes Harry so much. The pressure in his loins is about ready to go as he's getting closer to blowing his load over the the face and chest of this super sexy model.

Kate's assets work Harry over to a fever and gets him closer to the edge. Her smoldering gaze and perfect chest, along with her lovely mouth sucking him when he slips out of her cleavage, makings him hunger for even more. He folds a hand underneath her chest and rocks her some more.

"Damn it, Kate. I can't hold back."

"Guess what? I don't want you to. Show me what you got. Show me what you got! Oh, you sexy bastard, cum all over me! Drown me in that thick seed!"

Harry blasts Kate in her face and all over her chest. The rocket launch of cum coats Kate Upton and showers her in his seed.

Her pussy tightens and she climaxes with the blast. Kate enjoys the thick seed all over her body. It gives her a very nice glow which shows just how much he spills on her.

Finally, his cock stops erupting. It does not go too soft, not with a naked Kate Upton nearby, dripping in his cum.

Kate locks eyes on her fuck buddy. Sex and lust burn through the model's eyes just before lifting up on her tits and sucking it clean of his seed. She makes a production of working the cum off of her tits.

Harry's cock extends up into the air. Kate scoots a bit closer towards him and makes sure his cock pushes between their bodies. She grabs onto him.

"So, are you ready to fuck me?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you are. I mean, I'm holding the proof right here."

Kate squeezes his hard cock and edges herself down onto him. She climbs on top of his cock.

"I can't believe how big you are. I hope I can get it all inside."

She bites her lip and drives down onto him. Instantly, Harry's large manhood spears into her body.

"Damn it, girl, you're fucking tight."

"That's because you're big….ooooh...you're splitting me in fucking half! It feels so good!"

Kate grabs onto Harry's shoulders for balance and allows him to lie back. The view is very nice. Kate Upton bouncing up and down on his cock is a view any man can appreciate. Her magnificent breasts dance right in front of his face.

"Baby...I'm glad we ran into each other. You don't know how long I've wanted a nice hard fuck! Guess you're lucky you meet my high standards."

"Very lucky."

The bouncing model takes more of Harry inside of her. She keeps rocking and rolling on him. Taking more of his cock into her tight vice. Really making him feel good and make him hunger to release inside of her.

"Someone like you, you deserve to have that nice big cock feel good! Wouldn't you agree?"

Kate feels up her chest while riding on top of Harry. The look of lust in his eyes shows how much he enjoys it. He enjoys watching her bounce. The heaveningly glow her body gives is like some debauched angel. Just begging and wanting for more.

Each bounce sends a jolt through her body. It's an itch Kate needs to scratch for some time. She's feeling so filled up right now. He stretches her deep and fast. Kate smacks down onto him.

"Those big balls have a couple more loads in them, I bet. You're still ready to go after you busted a nut all over my tits. And now you're balls deep inside of me...you're about ready to….mmmm!"

Harry grabs ahold of her ass and spanks it. Kate squeals and encourages him to do again. He does and swats it. She pulls away and turns to ride him reverse cowgirl style. Allowing Harry full access of Kate's curvy ass to spank and swat it all over.

"Mmm! I think that people spend too much time looking at your nice juicy tits, they forget your ass is just as nice as well."

"Oooh, I just like it….oooh you dirty boy!"

A finger slips into Kate's rear passage. Double penetration by the same man makes Kate go buck wild on him, bouncing and squeezing on his cock.

"You're a dirty slutty little girl for liking that."

"Yes! I'll be your dirty slutty little girl any day! Just give me all the love you can...and I'll make all of your dreams come true."

Kate's already does as she finishes all over him. She feels all of the burn of a good cardio workout even though this is much more pleasurable than anything else.

She edges him closer. The warm rush over her pussy sends Kate spilling over him. She slams him deep niside of her body.

Harry rocks harder and harder against her. He slams deep into her body and feels up every inch he can reach.

Balls deep in Kate Upton. The sex, especially when out in public, is more than intense. Harry cannot help and get closer to the edge.

"Baby, I'm close."

"Oooh, don't you dare stop now!"

There's no intention of Harry stopping. He plants his iron rod deep into Kate's sweet snatch. She milks his rod up until the end.

Harry groans and slams into Kate. He shoots a bigger load than the one he did on her chest. His seed paints Kate's insides and spoils her for any other man. No other man will make her feel as good as he makes her feel right now.

"I'm...yes...fuck….yes!"

A squeeze of her chest sends Kate spiraling over the edge some more. His orgasm triggers another intense one of her own. Kate finishes pounding herself silly.

They work out a nice sweat. Kate, personally, knows she will feel this one for a long time. And she pulls away from him.

Kate breaths in. He leans in and kisses her on the neck which makes her smile. She enjoys the afterglow until the storm clouds start rolling in, threatening to disrupt the day at the beach.

A reach allows Kate to retrieve her bag along with a pad of paper and a pen. She scribbles something on the paper.

"Stop by anytime, stud. These nights get pretty lonely without someone to snuggle up to."

Harry cups her face and gives her an passionate kiss. Kate returns it. They hold it for a long time before going their separate ways.

For now.

**End.**


	10. Photo Finish(Selena Gomez)

**Photo Finish(Selena Gomez)**

The young photographer smiles at the object of his shoot. Harry Potter spends the better part of the last afternoon, taking many photos of Selena Gomez. Selena spends this particular afternoon in a number of poses, wearing nothing other than a bikini top and a pair of short shirts. The Latina beauty adds to the spice by slowly licking on an ice cream pop which melts her hand.

"How do I look?"

The fact the blood starts leaving Harry's brain gradually the more daring she gets with his poses tells enough.

"Is it impossible for you look anything fine?"

"These shorts don't make my ass look…."

She bends over for Harry to get a shot at her shapely ass. He holds the camera calmly, although sweat starts to fill his palms. Selena casts him a backward glance over her shoulder.

"It looks fine."

"Good, I'm glad. Get a couple of more shots before we get straight to the big finish."

Harry spends a second entering a more professional demeanor. The long look at Selena's ass makes it very hard for him to concentrate. The shoot does her justice.

"That's great."

Selena rolls over and smiles. Her eyes rake over his body. The beautiful young woman turns to the two other assistants.

"The two of you can go...take the rest of the day off. I want a word in private with Mr. Potter."

The two assistants nod and depart. It's been a very long day and they really look forward to leaving. Selena pops up to a standing position and breaks out into a smile. Her gaze just burns a hole through Harry the closer she moves towards him. The closer she moves, the closer he moves to her.

"So...I wonder what we're going to do about that?"

Selena reaches over and puts a hand on his chest. She moves over to rest her palm against his crotch.

"Take it out."

Those words cause Harry to raise an eyebrow. Selena gives him a raised eyebrow.

"You've been hard when looking at me all day. Now, I want you to take it out and see it...unless you want a problem."

Harry smiles. Several women play this game with him all of the time.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I told you to whip it out."

The confident attitude she displays makes Harry smile. Although she is getting a bit bossy and deserves to be bent over and spanked. Harry reaches over and makes sure the door is locked.

He takes his cock out of his pants. Selena's eyes fall onto it. She reaches over to touch his cock. Hard as iron, it twitches in her hand. Selena pops her lips apart.

"Taylor wasn't lying."

With those words, Selena pulls her hands off.

"What do you want to do now?"

Selena wickedly grins at him.

"I want you to jerk off to my ass right in front of me. But tell me when you want to finish."

The shapely woman turns around and pulls down her shorts. Her hot Latina ass just dances in front of his face. Selena wiggles her ass and spanks it.

"Jerk that cock to me, sir. I want to see you jerk off to my nice ass. Do you like how thick it is?"

She squeezes her ass.

"Come on you perverted fuck, jerk off to that ass. You know you want to."

"One would think you're perverted to want to see a man jerk off to you."

Harry grabs his throbbing cock and pumps it to the visual of Selena's ass. Her ass jiggles in front of him. He imagines grabbing her ass and driving in. Stretching her hole out in every single way possible. Harry squeezes his manhood and tugs on it, groaning when feeling the pleasure rush through his loins.

"That's right you dirty fuck! You want this ass! You would kill for this ass! You would fuck this ass until it's raw! You would jerk yourself raw over this ass!"

Selena jiggles her ass and also slides a finger between her legs. The sound of this powerful and rich man jerking off over her ass causes a tingle to go through her.

"Fuck, Selena, I want to touch that ass."

"Maybe later...but right now I want you to keep jerking it. Get yourself closer to cumming...you fucking man whore! Stroke that big fucking cock over my ass!"

Selena sways her perfect ass. Images of Harry grabbing onto it and driving into Selena from behind go through his head. He gets closer and closer to his orgasm. He jerks off even harder.

"Getting close!"

"Oh, yes, that's what I want to here….cum all over my fucking face."

Selena turns around to see Harry jerking his cock right in front of her pretty face. The powerful man resorted into a horny pervert turns Selena on. She sticks out her tongue and makes sure to lock her eyes on him. His hard cock comes ever so closer to her face.

Finally, the discharge hits Selena and she gets a full facial. His seed splatters and spills all over Selena's pretty face.

"Crank it baby! Crank it all over my pretty fucking face! That's right, you fucking pervert! Shoot that…."

He splatters her face with more of his jizz. Selena takes some of the milky discharge on her tongue. It gets into her silky dark hair. Her perfect lips enter a smile. Selena smiles the further and faster Harry cums all over her face.

Harry gives a soft sigh of release at the woman who teased him all afternoon getting a face full of his cum. He keeps pumping until his cock gets soft, but only for a second.

Selena puts her fingers on his softening head and scoops the cum off. She pops them into her mouth and maintains eye contact with Harry. She sucks her fingers completely dry, smiling brightly. She gives a nasty, dirty, filthy smile the second her fingers slide into her mouth.

"I love this. I want more of this."

Selena pulls herself up and takes Harry's cock. She wipes the cum off her face and smears it over Harry's chest. His own jizz covers him.

The sexy actress and singer pushes Harry onto the bench where she posed the entire afternoon. She feeds off of his chest, grinding herself against him. Her panties cover her pussy, denying him entry.

His big cock grinds against her tight tummy and sends tingles. Selena cannot help and take his cock and rub it all over her body. All over her face, her tits, her stomach, her panty covered pussy, right between her legs, and right over the front and back of her smooth legs.

"You like rubbing that big cock over my body? I'm going to be your new addiction...every time you think of someone to jack off...my face...and my ass is going to be the first thing in your mind."

"Yes...but I can't wait to fuck your tight little pussy."

"Oh, I can't wait too either. I've never fucked a real man. I've never had a real man cock in my pussy...I bet it would split me out."

Selena jerks Harry off and rubs his head all over her belly button. It causes a tingle to go through him. She bites his neck and sends a sexual thrill.

"Oooh..did I draw blood? Let me kiss it and make it better."

She sucks the bite on his neck and a shiver comes down Selena's body. She cranks his tool and it almost becomes unbearalbe.

"I want to fuck you...badly…"

"I bet you want me to fuck me from behind so you can see my ass, wouldn't you? So you can grab onto my soft hair...you fucking...what do they call people like you over there?"

Selena looks at her younger lover with a smile.

"That's right...wanker.. I bet you like to fuck me, wouldn't you, you wanker?"

It sounds so sultry and so sexy that Harry hardens even more. She turns around and undoes the straps of her bikini to. Her dark hard nipples taunt Harry even though he can not see her.

"Press that big cock ass."

"You're just asking to be fucked."

"No, I'm not asking."

Selena gives him one big diva smile.

"I'm telling you to take that cock and wreck my shit."

A smile passes over Harry's face. Selena presents herself on her hands and knees, ready and willing to be taken. He pulls an ice cube out of the cooler and runs it over the back of Selena's neck and down her sexy back.

"Mmm...that's hot."

The water trickles off of Selena's sexy body. The Latina wiggles her ass and Harry stands up. His cock is throbbing hard and ready to fuck her. Her tight slit drips wet and invites him. He's this close to entering her body. His hands grab onto her ass.

"Grab it! And fuck me...deep!"

"Alright, you asked for it."

Harry rams his cock into her and causes Selena to howl in a combination of agony and pleasure. He tightens the grip on Selena's ample cheeks and works into her from behind. The sweet friction of her tight walls rub around him and cause Harry to groan.

All of the pent up aggression from the afternoon comes to the surface. Harry fucks Selena without any apologies. She screams and moans, grabbing onto the bench.

Selena closes her eyes. After a long few hours of teasing, both through the shoot and afterwards, Harry Potter's big fucking cock is finally inside her body and wrecking her. She wants him to drill her into the bench.

His touch his all over her. He caresses Selena in all of the right places and riles her up a tiny bit more. Harry slides almost out of Selena and hammers her from behind. His balls slap against her on a constant basis the deeper and harder he drives into her. Selena grabs onto the bench and lets out another hungry moan.

"That's it...fuck me! Fuck my pussy harder! Smash it! Smash it you fucking magnificent bastard!"

Harry holds onto Selena tight and plants his hard cock deeper and faster into her body. The friction just closes around his hard cock and squeezes it. He rears back and drives into Selena.

He's all over her body. Squeezing her ass and spanking it. Selena's sexy grin makes Harry just more prompt to pound her silly. The sultry woman takes everything. He grabs ahold of her skin and leans down to suck the back of her neck. Selena's shifting and squirming.

The orgasm releases and allows Harry to drive deeper inside of her. Selena grabs onto the desk.

"You better not be getting close...I'm not ready just yet."

"Don't worry, I'm not."

He squeezes Selena's right nipple and twists it. This action causes her to howl. Harry plants harder and harder into Selena. He hits all of the right spots inside of her.

Harry knows how to get these Hollywood women moaning. And it's always the Disney girls who are the most depraved, both the past and the present.

Selena enters a wave of unmistakable lust. Harry just fucks her at a deeper level. Their bodies become one. He is with her at pretty much every step of the way, touching her. Corrupting her body and making Selena horny as fuck. Her pussy hungers for his cock and she needs to have more shoots with him.

The shoot which matters is getting closer. The feeling of his big balls slapping her thighs tells Selena how close he is. How close he is to cumming.

A finger drives into her asshole when he fucks her.

"You dirty fuck! Shoving a finger in a girl's ass without asking. What's the matter...with...you!"

The clench of her wet pussy around him makes Harry just smile. He works her asshole open, ready for his next play. As if he's not going to walk away without the prize that taunted him all after new.

"What's wrong with you? Seems to me like you're getting off of that, you dirty little brat!"

Harry rams Selena's wet pussy. He rides her through another orgasm. One hand on her ass and the finger in the other hand sliding into her ass. He works her over and over again until Harry almost reaches his end.

He gets closer. Selena squeezes him with her tight pussy. It's so hot and wet it's almost absurd. Harry holds on for the ride, groaning, getting closer, and closer.

"It's time. I' m almost there."

"Don't stop...cum inside me!"

Selena wants to feel his seed inside of her. The warm discharge gets closer and closer. He slaps his loaded testicles against her thighs.

"I wasn't going to pull out anywhere."

That declaration sends shivers down Selena's spine.

"You bastard...cumming inside my pussy. What if I wasn't protected? Actually, what if I wasn't?"

"What indeed."

Harry rams Selena. The fill of her pussy on his cock gets Harry closer and closer to the edge. He works his way into Selena, spanking her sexy ass some more. Her sultry body dripping with sweat only makes Harry ram into her. His loins tighten and his orgasm comes near.

He buries himself into Selena and shoots his cum into her body. The sexy Latina asks for his seed and he gives it, spilling in the inside of her body.

Selena dangles off of the edge of the bench. Harry repeatedly drives into her, finishing inside of her. She cannot help and just hollar showing the set of lungs she has on her.

"Such a fucking noisy slut."

"And such a shameless man whore."

Harry keeps ramming into Selena and pulls out of her the second the last few drops are on her.

The second passes, and Selena almost pulls herself up. Harry pushes her back down and humps her sexy ass

"You wouldn't...you couldn't handle it. You couldn't last a minute inside this ass."

"Maybe...but how would you want to put your money where your mouth is? Or rather, let your ass pay for your mouth if you start writing checks that it can't cash."

A squeeze of Selena's fleshy rear results in a sultry squeal coming from her. She's both determined and terrified at the same time. Lubrication prepares her asshole for the incoming anal invasion.

"I've never done anything like this before."

"Well, I'm going to be your first and best."

"Bastard."

Despite that, she smiles and tingles in anticipation. Even if Harry cannot see it due to her face pressing down on the bench. He runs a calming stroke through her hair.

"I know."

Harry lines up his cock to her rear entrance. The fact he's about ready to fuck Selena Gomez in her ass gets him throbbing. He feels her sweet cheeks up for a good minute before taking the shot and ramming into her.

"OH IT'S FUCKING BIG!"

"Relax...it will feel better if you just let it happen."

Selena tries to relax despite a pole being shoved into her anus. Harry holds onto her and rams her rear. She feels a bit better the more she relaxes.

Harry successfully takes her anal cherry and makes her feel so good. He puts his fingers all over Selena and rears back. Countless touches make Selena tingle.

Maybe she should hire him to massage as well as do photo shoots.

Harry rears back and rams faster into her. Riding Selena's tight asshole builds up the throbbing feeling in his balls one more time. She's so warm and tight.

"You're as hot as the sun."

Her skin shines brightly with sweat and other fluids find their way out. Harry works his way deeper and faster into Selena's tight asshole. Making her fade faster the further Harry rides into her. He slams into her tight rear end and pulls almost all the way out.

Harry goes back in one more time. He keeps hammering Selena, making her squirm underneath him. He edges ever so closer, making sure she creams herself underneath the bench.

"That's more than a minute."

Far more than it turns out. Harry pounds Selena's ass like it owes it money. He manipulates the flesh and leaves marks on it.

"Bastard! Fucking wanker."

"That sounds so sexy coming out of your mouth. But not as much as you cumming period."

He feels Selena's sensual energy just explode underneath him. Harry works his way into the young woman, cramming his cock between her tight butt cheeks. He's getting closer.

It looks like the night night ends how it started. With Harry working Selena's ass into a feverish conclusion, spanking and pounding it until he loses all sense of himself.

Harry gives another groan. He bites Selena's shoulder blades to cause her to jolt up.

Selena thinks she's going to die. And every time she sits down, Selena Gomez will only think about one thing and that's the big throbbing cock of Harry Potter in her ass.

She lets out a soft coo and cannot say anything. Harry's all over her body, the attention he gives her ass and legs gets her off.

And speaking of getting off, his balls look about fit to release. Harry holds on for the rest of the ride.

No more words, just blinding sexual pleasure between two lovers in their physical prime. Harry gets closer and closer until he pops.

The minutes and the orgasms reduce Selena's mind into mush. She wakes up at the warm fluids spilling into her asshole and makes her shiver.

"And there's the photo finish."

Those final words send Harry's last few blasts of cum. He pulls out and a few more ropes of cum hit the back of Selena's legs and over her reddened cheeks.

Selena lets out a soft sigh and smiles into the bench. She dares not turn over given how sensitive her ass is. She turns only slightly as Harry stands across the room. Her beautiful face lights up in a playful smile.

"Still a manwhore, but you're my manwhore."

**End.**


	11. Muscle Tension(Trish Stratus)

**Muscle Tension(Trish Stratus)**

* * *

"Looks like you overdid it again, honey."

A playful smile plays over the lips of the former multi-time WWE Women's champion Trish Stratus. Her bright eyes shimmer and she looks at her sparring partner. Trish wears an outfit which is simple, but at the same time shows off a lot of her sexy body. A black sports bra, tight yoga pants, and no shoes, with her hair clipped back to show her pretty face. The man in front of her starts rubbing his arm.

"Just a bit of a sprain."

"Why don't I take a closer look at it. Sit down?"

Harry sits down on the mats on the ground of the gym. Trish puts a hand on his shoulder and runs her hand up it for a few seconds.

"Maybe I should take your shirt off to see if I can look at it better?"

"Go ahead."

Trish reaches on the underside of his shirt and pulls it up over his head. Harry's hair goes over the place. The scars on his back and shoulders do not deter Trish from thinking he's absolutely sexy. She can run her hands over Harry's firm and muscular body for days.

"Tell me if it hurts anyway. You might be right. It might be a spray."

Trish's soft palms press against Harry's back and neck. She rubs circles around his neck and back. Trish pulls down and puts her right hand on his chest to rub it down that way as well.

The sexy competitor rubs her hair against's neck along with her beautiful hands. Feeling Trish rub his rock hard body makes another part of Harry more than rock hard. Something she does not take too long to notice."

"Well, it appears that I found the muscle with the most tension. Why don't I see what I can help you do?"

She pops Harry's manhood out of his shorts in a second. The long rod stands ball in the air. Trish's breasts push against his back and an arm slithers around his waist. She reaches on the underside of his balls and cups them. Harry lets out a breath in a hiss.

The beautiful woman fondles his balls. Trish Stratus cups his balls in Harry's hands and makes him close his eyes. The feeling of her breasts, first clothed and then bare against his back also sends the friction to them.

Trish dabs some oil on the back of her left hand and slides it around the base of Harry's cock. She squeezes his balls and pumps his cock. The feeling of his manhood growing sends a tremor through her body. A warm pulse comes through her pussy and she dreams of having this man inside of her.

"Are you feeling good?"

"Always with you. I love your hand."

"Sweetie, you're going to love more than my hand after it's all said than done."

Harry can barely wait. Trish grinds her hand repeatedly up and down on Harry's massive prick. The stiffer it gets, the more she plays and works with it. She works his pole like a well seasoned pro. Feeling the swelling only increase in his body until Trish is about ready to finish him off.

"I know you want to cum for me. And I know I want to feel you cum. Why don't we let all of that tension out in one big blast?"

"Damn, Trish, you're so fucking hot. I can't help and cum for you."

"Most can't help themselves. But, I want you to cum. I want to see your cum shoot in the air and all over those mats. That would be so hot."

Trish cranks his manhood and Harry groans even more. He does not want to tap out right now, although tapping her is on the cards. Regardless, the tightening in his loins and the feeling in his abdomen swells with pleasure. Trish strokes his balls and cock to make sure he cums.

A rapid fire stream of seed blasts off into the air and splatters all over the gym mat and all over the floor right beside him. Trish hangs onto him, cranking on his manhood and squeezing down on his balls.

Harry succumbs to the talents of Trish's slick and oily left hand. She pumps his cock until it can take no more and his cum slows down to a leak.

A second later, Trish scoots over so she's sitting in front of Harry. Their bodies touch together and Harry's eyes drift down to Trish's bare chest. Harry pulls his attention away from those golden globes and then puts a hand on Trish's backside. He reaches down her panties and grabs her black thong by the scream. A snap causes Trish to smile at him.

"Why don't we get down and dirty? Or would you like some more love on that muscle tension."

Trish lathers her tits with oil and causes Harry's eyes to grow wide. Not to mention his cock springs up and touches Trish on the underside of her belly. Trish moves back to allow his cock to run up the front of her body. She grabs Harry by the prick and grinds it.

That sweet belly button is good enough to fuck just as much as anything else. Harry grabs her chest and growls in her ear.

"These are mine."

"You want them. Take them! Maul them, fuck them!"

Trish's buoyant breasts ensnare Harry's manhood in them. The burning seductive gaze of Trish Stratus locks on Harry's massive cock as they slide between her tits. Feeling his meat sliding between her orbs makes Harry groan the deeper and faster Harry crams his cock inside of her.

"Fuck those tits! Fuck them hard!"

Harry mauls Trish's breasts, never once giving up. Those soft breasts clamp down onto Harry and make the sweat dribble down his face. He always enjoys a good work out and these breasts really are working out for him. Harry hangs on and goes in deep, over and over again, rapid fire pummeling her. His balls crack against Trish's chest and make her moan out in pleasure.

Trish closes her eyes and breaths out. Feeling Harry's large balls slap down on her chest with Harry pulling his cock out from between her chest and then slamming inside of it. He rapidly attacks her cleavage with a good hard fucking.

"Your breasts are so good. I can fuck them all day."

"Yes! Pound me. Give me what I need you big cocked fucker! Show me why you're the champion of fucking!"

Harry pinches her nipples and this sends Trish's squeals over the top. Her eyes glaze over the faster and faster Harry rams into her. Any muscle strain is forgotten, all he can do is hammer her chest and get himself closer.

Another push, and Harry launches his load over her. Watching himself paint Trish's breasts with his seed is only an amazing feeling. Harry pulls on her nipples and rocks Trish's cleavage causing her to moan.

Trish bites down on her lip in the most sensual manner and keeps taking Harry all the way to the end of the road. Two more long ropes of seed anoint her breasts. It always gives Trish a blow. She gives Harry a filthy smile before pulling away form him.

"Mmm, you know how to treat a lady right, Harry."

She scoops up a massive breast and slurps the seed off of them. Watching Harry's lustful gaze only makes Trish hornier. She'll have him between her thighs and fucking her brains out in no time flat. Right now, she spends plenty of time teasing Harry and fondling her chest back and forth.

Finally, Trish crawls, crab-style on the ground. She rests on her elbows with the legs spread.

"Pull them off."

Harry pulls Trish's pants off and relieves her of her tongue. Her perfect pussy spreads out. Trish runs a hand down her body and fondles it. She stops and cups her pussy.

"Won't you come and wrestle with me?"

Trish bites down on her lip and Harry climbs between her legs. Trish shows her amazing flexibility and spreads her legs out for Harry. Harry scoops them to the air. His big hard cock is up against her and is about ready to drive into Trish. Harry puts a hand on the back of Trish's leg and gears up for her.

He takes the plunge and makes Trish howl out in pleasure. Twelve inches of meat pierces Trish's wet and hot pussy. His throbbing balls ht her instantly.

Harry enters heaven. Something that many fans would give their right nut for, to be balls deep into Trish Stratus. Her sexy body writhes underneath him. Harry rears back and rams into Trish. Pumping his big cock into her body and sending Trish flying over the edge.

Trish clutches at Harry and pulls him in by the hand. He's as deep into her as possible. Splitting Trish open on the point of his cock results in her screaming louder and louder. She keeps begging for Harry's cock and he keeps smashing Trish faster, grinding up against her.

"You're going to cum for me. Cum for my big cock. I'm the only one who can make your feel this way."

"Yes, I'm your slutty champion. And you are going to make me feel so good with your big cock."

Harry brushes Trish's hair away to show her sexy face. It really fuels his desire and gets his blood pumping. The only thing which matters is hammering Trish, touching her body and everything. He knows all the ways to get Trish Stratus moaning and dripping. He pushes down and really sends her over the end.

The toe curling actions makes Trish tighten up around her lover's cock. Open and close her walls go, rapidly milking Harry. To the point where sweat splatters on her face and makes Trish just groan. A hand grabs the back of Harry's neck and Trish claws him like an animal in heat.

"You must really be choking for this."

A pulse of sexual energy tightens Trish down onto him. Harry's in and out of her, and she cannot keep up with the rapid rate of his thrusts. She hangs on rather well and flexes her walls around him. Trish loses all control of herself when Harry's standing up and then leaning into her neck. He sucks on the pulse point while he fucks Trish.

Harry gets Trish in a position, folding her up. A second later, he pulls back.

The position shifts with Trish standing on her hands while Harry fucks her hard. The blood rushing to Trish's head from this handstand position only increases the build up in her. It's almost like a volcano is about to go off in her body.

Harry squeezes Trish's perfect ass and fucks the former champion harder. She maintains the perfect balance, arching her back ever so slightly. This sexy position only encourages Harry to go to town on her.

Her pussy is so smooth and velvety. Harry crams his cock into her, getting closer and closer. The size of Harry's balls show just how much he has to offer.

The next play has Harry laying on top of Trish, making out with the bombshell and feeling her up, while fucking her relentlessly. Trish shows just how much she is willing to take by taking as good as she get. Her tight walls close down on him and she moans in his ear.

Harry kisses down her neck and then moves in to suck her ear.

"Such a knockout."

Trish cannot help but smile and quip.

"Never worked in that company, babe."

Harry laughs and sucks Trish's neck to drive her completely insane. He strokes her neck and sucks at it, making Trish breath out and simmer down. She cannot help and give him pretty much everything, squeezing and releasing him. He responds by worshipping her breasts, a good thing indeed.

The next few minutes sends a friction between them. Harry does not slow down, rather he speeds up and fucks Trish with relentless fury. He's all over her and she's all over him. Trying to make the other receive enough pleasure to really have the time of their lives.

Trish gushes all over his tool and he's inside of her. The size of his balls make her tense up and she moans in his ear. She wants Harry to come and tightens the grip around his waist. Her legs pull him in tight.

The next few minutes result in Harry and Trish going at it like rabbits. Trish's back creates a huge sweaty smear on the gym mats where Harry's manhood assaults her and stretches her out.

The tension releases in her loins and sends a pulse of warm juices up at Harry's cock. He's in Trish and about ready to lose it.

"My turn."

"Yes, give it up. Give it to me! I don't care….I just want you to cum inside me! Give me what I want."

The next minute up until the point where Harry makes a huge mess in Trish is nothing but a blur. Harry pastes Trish's pussy and leaves her sexy body rocking up and down from the depths he drives into her.

Harry rides Trish to a conclusion. Her jiggling chest does little to discourage Harry. Rather, he rides his orgasm out to the end, making sure to finish Trish up.

Trish shudders to a stop. Her thighs sign with pleasure and she almost finds herself whimpering at Harry pulling out of her. She misses his cock already.

"I think we got in our workout today, champ."

Harry leans out and grabs Trish by the hand. He helps her up and they lean in to kiss each other.

"Just like old times."

Harry agrees and scoops Trish into his arms and carries her off to the changing room.

"I'm not finished with you, yet."

She squeals into a kiss with Harry fondling her ass. It will not be too long before Harry's back inside and fucking her, until the sun comes up.

**End.**


	12. Scarlett Fever(Scarlett Johansson)

**Scarlett Fever(Scarlett Johansson)**

* * *

Harry Potter knocks on the hotel room door. The door swings open and reveals a very lovely woman answering the door, wearing a tight silk robe which tightly fits around her ass and chest. The sheer stockings covering her legs gives him an enticing view.

"About time you showed up."

"You called. I'm not about to turn you down. Just got delayed on the way."

Scarlett Johansson smiles with a big grin on her face and grabs the British Gentleman before pulling him into the hotel room. The door closes behind them.

The next thing Harry knows, he and Scarlett enter a passionate makeout session. Scarlett does not squander a single second getting what she wants. She alternates between kissing Harry and tugging at his shirt and pants. She moves her hands down to Harry's waist and pulls him into her.

Scarlett nudges Harry and gets him out of his pants. She pulls his underwear down to reveal Harry's large and throbbing cock.

"I forgot how big you are."

"Here's a reminder."

Harry gently grips Scarlett by the hair as she kneels down and rubs his cock head against her cheek. She gives a pleasurable coo when Harry teases her and playfully slaps her face with his cock. Scarlett holds the underside of Harry's cock and guides it slowly to her mouth.

Scarlett Johansson drops down to her knees to give Harry a blowjob. Her warm mouth pleasures every square inch of his cock. Harry looks at the gorgeous sight of the talented and beautiful actress bobbing up and down on his pole. It's a sight which many men would lose it at.

Her mouth is perfect, and feeling his cock bury into the back of her throat makes Harry groan. He threads his fingers through the golden locks of the Avengers actress. The fact they maintain eye contact all through the blowjob just makes this all that more amazing.

Scarlett indulges herself in the taste of his cock. She commits the taste and every square inch to memory. It's been a long time since Harry and Scarlett have a chance to hook up. Making up for lost time is top on her priority lists.

"Mmm."

Scarlett moans around his cock. Harry feels her throat squeezing his cock. He grabs on tight and fucks away at Scarlett's mouth like it's a cunt. She shows excitement the deeper Harry drives himself deeper and deeper into her.

A second later, Scarlett pulls away from him. She plants multiple kisses down Harry's pole. Several lipstick smears and drippings of salvia hang from Harry's manhood. She puts her thumb on Harry's head and rubs him. Scarlett's big grin grows almost infectious.

"So messy."

Scarlett giggles and puts Harry's cock right back into her mouth to suck him again. Feel his hips rise up and those cum swollen balls smack her in the face makes her.

Harry holds onto Scarlett and peers down into her beautiful face. She makes several messy, but sexy sounds, while going down onto his cock. The repeated throating puts Harry closer and closer to the edge. Scarlett holds tight around him and blows Harry's massive prick.

"Damn it woman, I'm getting closer."

Digging his nails into the back of Scarlett's head warns her. He face-fucks the gorgeous actress. Her silky fingers rub against his balls and start to coax his seed closer and closer. Harry hammers her before finally getting it.

Scarlett tilts her head back and takes the full blast of cum. She slurps up Harry's discharge. Her favorite treat just spills from his balls and down her throat.

The intense blowjob wraps up with Scarlett pulling herself up from him. She cups Harry's cock and balls before smacking on her lips.

"Yummy."

Harry lunges forward and tears open the front of Scarlett's robes. A lacy set of black lingerie just covering Scarlett's magnificent chest is the first thing Harry sees, alongside of her slinky black g-string and stockings. Scarlett is sex on legs and it makes Harry groan when he looks at her.

Scarlett sways her hips while jiggling his cock and balls. She pushes down onto him and allows her tits to teasingly slip out of her lingerie before pushing them back in.

"You're a cock tease."

"Oh, I know, but you know you love it honey."

Scarlett wiggle his cock and allows it to smack on her belly button. She licks her lips and then rubs his cock against her inner thighs one more time.

Finally, Harry breaks and grabs Scarlett before tossing her down onto the bed. Scarlett looks up at him and bites down on her lip, which makes her very fuckable. Harry intends to smash her with all of the force he can manage and leave her wanting more.

Harry pushes back Scarlett's panties and reveals her dripping wet core. Shaven bare, nice and pink, dripping wet, Harry cannot resist jamming his tongue into Scarlett and eating her out. Feeling Scarlett's warm thighs up, Harry goes down onto his famous lover.

Scarlett closes her eyes and feels the pleasure. Harry going down on her is a treat.

"Eat me out. Get me nice and wet for that big fat cock to wreck me."

Harry vibrates his tongue in a measured action. He tweaks Scarlett's clit before going back to town. The attack on her love button and then the further attack on her core sends Scarlett shaking all over the bed.

"Making me...making me explode."

He squirts up the fantastic treat spraying between Scarlett's thighs.

Harry removes himself from between her thighs and tears down her lingerie top. Scarlett's perfect breasts open themselves up for Harry's attention. Harry drops down and devours her chest. She moans in his ear. Harry buries himself deeper into Scarlett's chest and licks and sucks her fantasti chest.

The tension in Scarlett's body builds up. She enjoys how Harry pleasures her, with his hands and mouth. What she wants more though is Harry's big cock.

"Take your bitch tamer and wreck me, you well hung bastard!"

Harry pulls himself away from Scarlett and climbs on top of her. It takes only a second before Harry rises up and drives the point of his prick inside of her. Scarlett tightens around Harry and makes her scream in pleasure the deeper Harry drops down onto her.

His thick balls hammer her thighs.

"I've missed this. You're fucking sexy. I can fuck you all day."

"Yes! Yes! Yes you can! Oooh, my pussy is so empty when I don't have you inside of me."

Harry drives deeper into Scarlett. His repeated thrusts cause Scarlett's tits to jiggle. Harry grabs her chest and releases them. She moans with hunger and grabs onto Harry's ass with her sexy legs. Harry massages her legs and makes Scarlett just howl for more.

"Oh, you're gushing for me. You're gushing, Scarlett! Fucking Scarlett Johansson is creaming herself under my cock."

There's no doubt about this. Scarlett clamps down onto Harry and releases him. She pumps his cock repeatedly allowing Harry to work her and work her really good.

Harry rides the buxom blonde actress into the bed. Scarlett holds her finger against Harry's back and digs her nails in. She grabs onto the back of his head.

He drops down onto Scarlett's chest and sucks her juicy tits while fucking her more vigorously. Scarlett threads her hands against Harry's hair and keeps encouraging him to go further.

"Mmm, oooh, baby, fuck me senseless. You're stretching me out. I want to feel this for day! I don't want to forget how your cock feels in me ever again!"

She takes his cock without any pause with such ease and grace, a part of Harry wonders if she has Succubus blood in her. The amazingly hot woman writhing underneath him spurs Harry on to bury himself deeper and faster into her. Repeatedly working away at Scarlett until the very point where she cums again.

Scarlett breaths in at the machine of a man just burying his engorged rod inside of her body. He fills her up repeatedly and makes her feel so much better with every thrust. Those thick balls repeatedly smack down on Scarlett's thighs and just send a jolt in her body.

She breaths in and breaths out, clinging onto him and making sure Harry does not slide into her. He is back between her breasts and motorboating her. Scarlett moans in his ear.

"Wreck me! Oh, you fucking stud, you can take me further than any man has ever before."

Harry pulls out from her and teases her with several grinds. Her thighs sizzle underneath Harry and drip with arousal. He holds onto Scarlett's chest and fondles her bouncing breasts.

"You're the type of woman who gives a guy a lot of motivation."

He twists their position around so they both lie on their sides. Harry lifts Scarlett's leg into the air and feels the arousal just dripping off of it. He grinds against her entrance and makes her just mewl with pleasure. He slaps a hand on her chest and casues her to hiss through her teeth.

"Oh, fucking hell, just put that cock back inside me now. I'm addicted to it."

"Most common addiction in Hollywood these days."

That fact Scarlett does not dispute. Harry takes the plunge, fucking her relentlessly as he spoons her. The sounds of moans and slapping flesh intermingle through the air. Harry's all over her body and driving himself deeper into her. Scarlett is horny as fuck.

"Have you as I alway want you. Wet and willing."

Harry tweaks her nipple and causes Scarlett's mind to nearly shut down from the overdose of pleasure. She sees stars the faster Harry rams into her. His presence just sets her off and just how utterly he fills her sets her up the rest of the way.

The softness of Scarlett's curving body makes Harry just want to fuck this starlet relentlessly. The beautiful sounds coming out of her mouth makes Harry slam into her. His fingers dance down onto her body.

The perfect position to alternate between grabbing Scarlett's chest and then grabbing onto her shapely rear. He thrusts in and out of her repeatedly. He can feel her tensing and knows that her orgasm is near.

Harry smacks her hind end and fondles her breasts to make Scarlett lose it. He then leans into her and grinds against her back, sucking on the back of her neck. Scarlett becomes completely willing and able to take him. He keeps ramming into her and never once backs up from Scarlett. He's in her body and makes her his forever.

The second Scarlett recovers from the orgasm, Harry rolls over onto his back. He smiles at her.

"Ride me."

"Gladly."

Scarlett climbs on top of Harry and proceeds to make out with him briefly. Her moist lips find their way onto Harry's. He deepens the kiss as they play tongue twister with each other.

After the deep and passionate kiss concludes. Scarlett climbs on top of his cock. She mounts Harry's hips and rubs herself all over him. She teases both Harry and herself. Her perfect breasts lean forward and grind their perky nipples on Harry's chest.

Scarlett snaps back up to mount his cock and impale herself down onto it. She looks like a devious angel about ready to take a sinful treat deep inside of her. Scarlett drops down and makes sure her juicy thighs come down to hit Harry.

The exotic sight of Scarlett riding Harry's cock cowgirl style plays out before him. Her breasts bounce with all of their buxom glory. Scarlett putting her hands underneath them and springing them away make them sway.

Harry cannot resist her like this. No one in the position she's in can resist Scarlett like this. He's balls deep inside of her.

"Let's see if I can get that big cock of yours to break. Thinking about you shooting your cum in me, it makes me feel so horny."

Scarlett tweaks her nipples and enjoys Harry's eyes, darkening an extra shade of lust, falling upon her bouncing boobs. Scarlett smiles and rocks down onto him. She feels a tingle in her loins and an orgasm hits her full on. Scarlett cannot help and lose it completely.

Her juices coat Harry's cock from the tip all the way down to the base. Scarlett continues her rise and descent on Harry, making him feel a build up. His balls ache and are about ready to lose it.

Harry holds out for long enough. He wants to feel Scarlett engulf him with her body. She leans down and the two of them touch skin to skin. Scarlett rubs her breasts against Harry's muscular chest and works Harry inside of her. Her moans continue to deepen the faster Scarlett rams down onto him.

"Fuck...fuck...I'm so close."

"Me too."

Scarlett bites down on her lip and focuses on Harry. Focuses on him working his way inside of her pussy and making her feel so alive. The warm tension spreading through her loins leading to her orgasm makes Scarlett a very happy woman. To take her man's seed inside of her, it just causes her body to warm up.

"Cum in me. Shoot that cum in me. You know you want to.'

Scarlett leans down and bites Harry on the ear in an extremely sexy way. Her hot breath hits him.

"You know you want to."

Harry does in fact know he wants to. He milks this little encounter with Scarlett for everything that it's worth or rather lets her milk him for everything that he's worth. He hangs on and lets her finish first, like the proper British Gentleman he is.

An endless explosion follows with Harry sending his seed spilling into Scarlett. His groans and grunts, with her sensual moans fill the air. Scarlett allows her tits to smack Harry in the face and Harry rewards her behavior to grope on them. Scarlett worms every last single drop of cum into her.

Her tight walls grabbing and contracting on him makes the discharge of Harry's massive build up feel amazing. He sighs in content with his muscles releasing themselves and blowing his load into Scarlett. She looks divine taking all of his seed inside of her body.

The popping sound of her pussy releasing his cock follows. Harry's down, but not out, as his cock springing back to life always comes one second away.

Scarlett balances on her hands and knees, bending over next to Harry. She shows her beautiful pussy, dripping with his seed, and her tight ass, just perfect to be grabbed on.

"Surely the great Harry Potter isn't spent after one round?"

She teases him by rocking her hips back and forth like a pendulum. Harry rises up and loops his arms around Scarlett's waist one more time.

"What do you think, luv?"

Harry's hips become a blur as he fucks this temptress from behind. Repeatedly and endlessly driving his cock into Scarlett until she can't take anymore.

Which knowing Scarlett, will be a very long time. Given how her sex drive is simply amazing. Harry prepares to go in deep in long.

Scarlett presses face down on the bed, hair in disarray, face brimming in sweat, but pretty satisfied when Harry speeds up the tempo and fucks the gorgeous actress until she cannot remember her own name.

* * *

**End.**


End file.
